


Memories Fade like Ink on a Picture

by Madijo78



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Trigger Warnings: Blood, abuse warning and violence, adrien is sexy, completed story, ish, vampire and werewolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madijo78/pseuds/Madijo78
Summary: Marinette longs for the day when her Uncle releases her from her own prison. The day when the Elite are taken down and peace is restored instead of marrying off their daughters. She will take it into her own hands.https://pin.it/2CEmSq9 link to my aestheticboard for this fic that I made
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Chloe - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, a random uncle, princess in a tower and trapped, the main people basically
Comments: 26
Kudos: 25





	1. rainy nights

Memories fade like ink on a picture

The rain poured out beyond the walls, the thunder shook the stone as the lightning created flashes. The inside of the moonlit room gave way to the shadows crawling onto the walls like monsters as their fangs bared as the whistling continued, the echoing voice rumbling inside the tower. Her hunger felt as if it was eating her stomach, leaving her cold and shaking, as she touched her lip. she could feel the color blue bleeding into her fingertips. She could see her breath, but the cold never sank in, the brisk wind running through her lungs as the expectancy of it leaving her frigid left, so did the wind. Her dark hair became the darkness of the room, as it whisked around her shoulders, leaving small dark marks to stand out against her pale skin. She could hear the heavy footsteps against the stone, the sounds following the walls into the attic as a hard knock pressed 3 times.

"It's feeding time." Her Uncle called from behind the door, as he slid the small metal bowl under the door. Some of the dark red liquid sploshed against the rim and onto the ground as she crawled to the food. It was a small amount, enough to fill a small teacup, and with the lesser liquid on the ground, she didn't mind licking it off the ground in harsh times. She moved closer to the door, pushing the bowl under the space and into the cruel hands of her Uncle Wang Cheng. She couldn't remember the last time she was warm when her Uncle took over everything grew cold, the lamps failed, the wooden curled beneath him, the colorful parties vacated. His hard voice made the servants withered in pain when his soup wasn't as warm as he liked. He ran the castle, his power taking over his mind in a malicious state. She hadn’t even known of him until he took over in her place and stayed there. His dark black hair had turned white with old age, a sign of wisdom, and his wisdom was hunger. His face was covered in shadows, those that enhanced the evil lurking in his heart, green from envy. He had admitted to his envious nature to her parents. The way they opened their arms to those in need and still remained in power. They were strong as a united kingdom, but her uncle wanted himself as a ruler. His hands had elongated and shrank compared to the large weight of his body. They looked morbid with the blood that was hidden in his hands, lurking under his fingertips as the past had not caught up with him yet.  
It would have been different if they hadn't stormed the palace. The livelihood of the celebration that danced on the walls was soon covered in blood. The screams covering the instrumental music that was softly playing. It would have been different if her parents hadn't been killed. The rebels invaded during marionette's seventh birthday party, everyone laughing and soon screaming in terror as the arrows shot through their loved ones. They rained from the ceiling, leaving ropes in their place, as they came behind father.

/////  
_"Papa! Look out!" Marinette called, she could feel her small, young form shivering in fear._  
_Her father turned around, his large form quite an easy target as his eyes in shock when they thrust a spear in his heart. Sabine, Marinette's mother's, eyes went wide with shock as her mouth opened to scream. She gathered Marinette's small hand into hers and ran, pulling her along as the invaders' gained on the hunted pair. Their boots slapped against the tile, the jingles of the stolen jewelry quiet amongst the pain. As marinette and sabine gained distance ahead, she turned her to a corner and opened the maids' closet._  
_"Stay here and don't speak, I'll be back. I love you" she whispered as she hugged her daughter. Marinette could feel the fear rocking through her mother as she took in the sweat on her brow, the way her hands shook as they held hers. She knew what she was risking. Marinette hugged her harder as she left her in the withering darkness, and the loud screams of the family dying._  
_As the quietness weighed down, the fading footsteps passed, and the murmurs of the rebel's voices trailing with them, Marinette stepped out from the closet, peeking around the corner as it was empty and silent. Her heart raced as her breath shortened, if she was caught, she would be killed or worse taken advantage of. Marinette took in a shaky breath, the stench of death making her stomach churn as she imagined her dead father and the frightening things that may have happened to my mother._  
_“Have you found the princess?” came suddenly upon the hallway. She quickly ducked back into the closet, cracking the door to see who was speaking. Two men, clad in clanking metal armor, their helmets off revealing their strong features, faces that she hadnt recognized. They looked to be Spanish, with their tan skin, and dark brown hair. Their accents were heavily laced, as they talked as if nothing was going on in their surroundings._  
_“No, we are still searching for her. Last we saw, she was running off with her mother,” He threw his head back and let out a menacing laugh, “After we were done with her, she was glad to be dead.”_  
_She put her hand to hermouth, her breath leaving her chest as her throat closed up, tears in her eyes threatening to spill. Her mother._  
_Dead?_  
/////////

Their laughs ringing songs in her ears. Days later her Uncle would take over, since she wasn't of age and still a year from it. That day after the coronation, curfew was set, days felt longer for the workers, or as her Uncle called them “warmbloods”.  
Marinette shook her head, trying to not let the returning thoughts make her hands more cold than usual. Her hunger raged as she could feel it beginning to slowly take over. Marinette’s eyes blinking fast and her teeth sharp, as her breath, heaved into her body. Crawling over to the window, she took in the smell of rain, mud, and the farm nearby. The height from the window and the grass was such a distance, one would die if they fell from the tower, but she didn't fear the height, in fact, she loved it. She felt as if she was flying away from this tower, away from her Uncle, and the pain of the palace. Marinette moved the broken bars away from each other, squeezed herself through the small space, and laid flat against the stone, as she took in the sight. Lightning strikes tattooed the sky with their scars, the dark clouds gray against the dark purple sky. The cows were sleeping straight as the pigs buried deeper within the mud of their own stench, and she looked at the large oak tree, its limbs twisting into fingers as the base was the palm, a nice quiet place to sit.

Marinette took a deep breath as she jumped. The ground lost beneath her as time stood still and the wind rushed through her lungs. she felt at home for a short period of time as it quickly ended from the softness of the grass. her hands touched the mud as she rubbed it between her fingers and wiped it on her dress. The flowy material, soft and stiff from wear, now brown from the mud against the white lace. her bare feet, blistered from the pacing of the wood and now covered in mud and wet grass, felt cool from the heat. Marinette felt her hair begin to drench with the rain pouring down in large drops. even the many of the cows were sleeping under trees, wishing to not be disturbed by the weather. raindrops ran down her face, as she wiped it away near her eye. you could say she was crying in the distance.  
She walked to the tree, the great distance taking at least 15 minutes to run. she came upon it she took in its haunt form, she felt the grain and bumps against her hands, running her nails through the veins. The leaves turned upward, informing Marinette that another rain was expected soon. She began to climb into her favorite spot, in between an upward piece of trunk and a horizontal limb facing the river. She could see the moon light up the water, the small fish swimming about as the ripples followed close behind, the snakes created abstract brushstrokes forming a masterpiece with the system created by life.  
She held her hands in front of her, the light behind her creating shadows of figures of nightmares. Her pale skin matched the reflection of the moon, as the night gave the same look of her hair. She was quite a sight, compared to the other princesses that were considered to have beautiful appearances, as they had a dull look to them.  
Grey and bland, unlike the dark red feel Marinette gave off.

“Isn't it late out, Miss?” A deep voice came from behind the tree. She turned quickly, to meet the close face of the man that the voice belonged to.  
She never talked to men, only curt nods and farewells, as her Uncle’s vice grip restricted her vocal cords. “It is,” She scraped out from the dark. His bright blonde hair stood against his pale skin, his cheekbones were angular, almost smooth dragging the eye from his emerald green eyes to his soft lips. The shadows in his eyes darkened from the night, but the light from the river gave him a heavenly hellish appearance. His clothes dirty and tattered, the holes giving the eyesight to his muscular arms and defined abdomen. He looked rugged and dangerous.

“Are you just out for the coyotes to get you, or are you waiting for someone?” He asked.

“I'm sleeping,” She said, as he returned with a laugh.

“If you're sleeping, then I'm awake,” He said, then held his hand out, palm facing the night sky, like he wanted it to read his destiny. “I'm Adrien, and what heaven are you from Angel?”

“I'm the opposite from angel if anything,” She opposed. Marinette placed her shaky hand into his warm palm, “Marinette Dupain- Cheng,” He kissed the back of her hand before pausing.

“Dupain-Cheng? You're the princess? I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to impose and for my behavior,” He quickly responded with. She could feel his heart racing by his palm.

“It’s quite alright. I haven't been treated like a person in years. I'm no princess when I’m out.” He smiled knowing he wouldn't be sent to trial and let go of her hand. A sort of emptiness overcame her as he pulled away. She missed the warmth.

“Should I return you to your abode?” He asked, his voice smooth like rich honey, a song you could replay over again.  
She shook her head. Marinette didn't want to return to that dungeon disguised as a beautiful home, even thinking about it made her hands feel cold as she wrapped her arms around herself. she wondered how she appeared at the moment. ghostly, maybe. her nightgown hung largely on her, starved frame. she must've looked dead.

“Miss, are you cold? Hungry?” He asked as he began taking off his light shirt and finished by handing it to her. She smiled in appreciation, even in the lightness of the fabric she felt oddly warm, his scent invading her mind, the mixture of lemongrass and his scent.  
Suddenly Adrien turned his head, his eyes darkening as he gave a snarl. Her eyes widened at his sudden change of stance, gone was his warm charm.

“We should return you to your home princess,” he said. He offered his hand to her and she took it and they ran, side by side and mysteriously keeping the same speed. When they arrived at the dreary castle, Marinette asked to be hidden in the leaves before returning to her home, it would have been odd seeing her jump onto the ledge of a high tower. She didn't want him to know the monster that lived in her. the monster that she was reminded of daily, for being cold.

“Well princess, I guess it'll be a while before I see you again,” He said, he gently grabbed her hand “Farewell milady,” He kissed her hand as he winked, and before long he was running from her, into the forest of her mind. The trees became her worst nightmare as he made light through them. He looked back, only in the deepest part of the forest as she began to size the tower, and he smiled. He found her.

When she felt he was gone, she jumped, her speed fast with force as she landed onto the small ledge, gaining her balance, and grip on the bars, the only thing keeping her from falling. As she slipped through the bars, her room seemed to sadden her as she felt the cold. She wished to see Adrien again to make her feel warm, as the cold began to nip at her stopped heart.


	2. fall down hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a party plan has arrived at the Dupan castle.

She could hear the commotion from her tower, the loud bells clinging as the maids hurriedly made them to their destination, the voices all blending together as her headache deepened. And suddenly she could hear the loud footsteps headed her way, her uncles demanding voice still giving orders, as he came to see her. 

He twisted the knob, as the wood groaned and he threw open the door, the stone breaking the doorknob. “Marinette! I'm having a dress made for you, the seamstress will be over, you will meet with her,” he demanded. “ Gabriel Agreste is bringing his son and King Bourgeois. They want a party to celebrate the marriage between their children.” 

Marinette nodded, her voice quiet as her throat felt strangled. A party, with lots of people. Her pale skin wouldn't blend in along with her small figure. The lack of food and her Uncle’s treatment made her ghostly. She hadn't looked in a mirror lately, but Marinette had a feeling that her appearance was lacking beauty. 

“Stand up! And go downstairs, you will await her.” 

She stood up too fast as her shaky legs failed her as she fell, a shooting pain going up to her wrists and knees. 

“Disgraceful piece of rat,” her Uncle spat.

He turned away and stomped down the stairs as Marinette stumbled down the stairs, the light blinding her. She had forgotten how beautiful the palace was before the rebel attack. How the gold, extravagant entryways, intertwined with the floor, leaving it to shine like gold dust. The smell of the finest food trailing from the kitchen to the dining room, where her mother and father would help, despite the maids' disagreement. Everyone came and left with a smile on their face, and now, it has fallen to ruin. All that shines is the throne as the glamour effect has fallen at his feet as everyone kisses. Her legs trembled over to the seamstress, as she saw Marinette had arrived and began unloading her threads. Marinette's uncle pointed to the stand, and she followed his order. 

“Arms out, back straight, and please stand still! I wouldn't want you to get poked.” she requested. She began the measurements, wrapping the tape around her waist, arms, legs, and so forth. 

she went about her business, quiet as a mouse as she listened to Marinette's uncle bark orders about the rugs on the floor or the lack thereof.

"we should be done, miss," she spoke softly but loud enough for Wang Cheng.

She shook her head and under her breath said “My Lord, help this child," as she put away her tape and began surveying fabrics. The seamstress knew that any conflict with the princess and her Uncle would result in a loss of a job, and she had no say in authority.. 

She asked questions about colors, fabrics, and diamonds, as her uncle answered. The seamstress always looked at her and Marinette unwillingly nodded. She wanted a bright pink dress, silk and soft at the touch, that ran to meet the darkest red, covered in diamonds like stars. Too much of her avail her uncle chose a deep emerald, silk, and lace in the arms, as nothing covered the dress itself. 

“I have other matters to attend too,” he said, eyeing the newest addition to the maids, and turned away to catch his next prey. 

“Miss what do you want? I could see your face, and none of those designs sounded like what you wanted,” the seamstress asked. Marinette knew she was asking for fewer food rations, but she gave her idea anyway. If this was the last party she was going to be at, it might as well be a good one. 

“What do I want? Well, I'll tell you what I want, I want the most handsome prince to marry me so I need a dress that makes me… irresistible.” the loud shrill of a voice called out. She shoved Marinette aside, yellow following her like a chore to keep her happy as everyone cringed. Her father, not far behind, was racing to meet up with her. 

“And she will get on that dear, but right now we need to speak to Gabriel,” he said upon arrival, then turned to me, “ah Princess Marinette, where is your Uncle?” 

“That skinny whore is a princess?” the girl fake gagged. Marinette knew she was anything but skinny. Humans would have died with the punishment and malnutrition she endured, but somehow that small amount of blood, and those she snuck off for, kept her in shape.

Her father gave her a look of discontent but was held back by the fact that he couldn't do anything. She had the power in this case. 

“He's in the maid's closet, with one of the maids. You know where my mother left me to die,” and Marinette watched as his face twisted in horror. “So no,” she added, “I have no idea where he is”

The seamstress was trying her best not to chuckle, as the man went red and the girl went angry. “As you may know I am Chloe Bourgeois and my father is the richest man in France,” she said, her hands raised. 

“And I am the only living bloodline to take that all away, now I really must return to my tower,” Marinette said, as she excused herself, awaiting her punishment from her Uncle. It was plain with nothing on it. He wanted to shine.

She left to explore, with the small fact that she hadn't been let out of her tower only once in a couple of months. The maid's mouths were open with shock, as they could see my appearance, and that she was still breathing.

The head maid walked over to Marinette and gave her a tight hug, the whisperings of regrets lost in her ears. She nodded, the memory of her parents leaving pains in her chest. 

When the bread was brought out, it was surrounded with butter and cake, the aroma making her mouth water. If she could feel as she dreamed to eat it, even a poor woman would be in love with how good it smelled. The head maid began pestering the younger maid, tapping her worst and sending them out as they had a tight schedule. 

"Marinette!" Her Uncle called and everyone cowardly lowered at the shrill, their aprons decorating the floor as they bent down in a bow. She chewed as fast as she could before limping over to her Uncle and the second man that stood tall. At around 6 feet and 5 inches, her Uncle introduced him as Gabriel, the man who wanted his son to marry rich. He looked just as evil as Marienette's Uncle, as they stood in the same way, and sneered. His hair was covered in silver-gray, showing his age was getting to him. The suit he wore was the finest color of purple, royalty, he expressed loudly. His money made him. She recalled the smallest factor about him, his wife had passed from the terrorist invading their castle, only his son and himself left to pick up the pieces. She felt no remorse for this man. 

"This is my niece, Marinette. She will be helping with the party and your son's marriage." Her Uncle said as he beckoned her over with the curl of a finger. 

"You are too much help. My palace wouldn't have worked with all of the floor painting occurring, and your palace is the most beautiful of the rest." Gabriel said. 

“It is the least I could do, besides,” her Uncle said, he waved his arms to show the ballroom, “This old thing hasn't been used in years. It needs some dusting.” he chuckled. His arms waved off the servants who held up different types of food, asking for affirmation of the choices. Marinette watched as Gabriel took the sight of the dull ballroom, once lit with shining memories and melted candles. 

“You flatter me, Wang Cheng, but I really must get this party going. I need an heir,” he said. 

The two men chuckled as Marinette stood still, her presence almost invisible to the men. Helping with the marriage? She didn't even know the person, let alone the experience to play cupid. She hadn't had a suitor in years, her parents weren't the ones who would have forced her to marry. They married for love, and they wished that on their daughter. 

“Marinette!” her Uncle called, “go up to your room and await your dress. Food will be up shortly.” The red gleam in his eyes told Marinette that would be the complete opposite. Marinette couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She nodded her head and headed down the corridors, her meek footsteps creating small echoes, sounding as if a mouse was walking on glass, as her dress whispered against the floor. she arrived at the doorway leading to her dungeon, her breath left her. Being normal isn't in her blood if she had any left. She was meant and born to conform and follow until her death. She deserved this, she should have died rather than her parents who could run the kingdom much more efficiently. 

One after the other, her feet followed the pattern, her heart racing as she passed the nail driven walls, the screams of the lost survivors during the attack. She was as lost as the room itself, the gray deformed wood hovering over the doorway like a tree against the grass. This is where she would reign. In this tower, full of lost memories lost souls and lost blood. The night would take her pain away, the bruises that decorated her pale skin, the blood that managed to never leave her skin as the veins decorated like streamers on her poor body. She felt ugly, and her Uncle had made sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my weekly update has arrived. I was quite sad to see no one had commented on the 1st chapter but maybe the second will get everyone excited to tell me their opinion on the story. MFLIOAP is here. I have also decided to post every Wednesday unless I have to work that day, so stay tuned.


	3. as the grass sways against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebrations are being drawn out.  
> trigger warning: abuse and blood

“Marinette!” her Uncle’s voice roared, the echo following through her head as the throbbing deepened. He slammed the door open, pieces of stone chipping off as it ricocheted. His hands twisting back and forth with a malicious sneer. The dark purple coat he wore on top of an emerald green suit gave him the appearance of a joker, but Marinette wouldn't say such a thing. His gray hair was slicked back, leaving it to stick to his head in a wet appearance. 

“The Bourgeois are coming by, along with the Agreste family. They are making sure everything is in order for the party tomorrow and I want the show to be perfect. No funny business, Marinette.” He turned and walked away, nothing but a sense of loathing lingering in the air, and seething from her body. 

She dressed, picking a smooth white dress with white tan lace surrounding the corset. It flowed against the floor as her pale skin made her out as a ghost, she could feel as if she was levitating with how light her steps were. She was nothing but air and emptiness. Sun hadn't touched her skin in years, and she enjoyed it when she was released from her prison. When she was granted, like today, to venture around the castle. Marinette made her way down the steps, each so tender she was afraid she would break the steps. She strolled down the long hallways, turning and stopping when she heard voices in the ballroom. 

“The celebration is going according to plan. My dear son, Adrien, will be wed soon, and all will be well." Gabriel said. Marinette could hear his deep voice, echoing through the ballroom. Marinette walked into the entrance of the ballroom, her eyes following the old pair as they strolled around looking at their own reflections of success. 

“Chloe should be a great match. I would offer my niece but she isn’t as quite a match as the Bourgeois family,” her Uncle chuckled. A part of Marinette knew that he would have never ever given up her name to the bachelor. 

“Marinette is the complete opposite of my boy. Adrien is poise, perfect, and has a future. Your niece looks unkempt, I wouldn't want to know the state of her living conditions in private,” Gabriel griped. 

“It's only because of her rejection to be a part of this new family, I'm trying my best, but she is becoming irrational. Her disobedience gets her punished, I just hope that she doesn't try anything during the celebration,” her Uncle said. She watched as they neared the door, their eyes not yet noticing the small ghost following them. She ducked, pushing herself as close to the wall as possible, and when they passed her, not even blinking an eye, she released the breath she was holding. 

“Do I need to worry about her?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not at all. I can handle her if she is suspected of such,” her Uncle remarked. 

They stopped as they talked, then Marinette resurfaced her look, and walked up to him, acting as if she had heard nothing.

“Ah, my dear niece, Marinette, follow us to the ballroom, I need your undesired input for the decorations,” her Uncle said. He led her back to the ballroom, shiny gold metals lined the dark wooden frame as she walked inside. The floors were so clean they could see each other's clear reflection.

“So what instruments are being planned to play?” Marinette asked, her eyebrow raised towards Gabriel, not her Uncle. She had more respect than that. 

“We planned on the guitar, piano, and the ensemble,” he spoke as if he had chosen the best players in the country which was likely. 

“What about the harp? The mix of acoustic and tenderness will accompany the room in love, of course, to celebrate the married couple,” she watched as he pictured it in his head, the plans mapping out in his burrowed eyebrow, his true celebration.

“I think I'll be able to hire one on such short occas-” 

“No need,” Marinette interrupted Gabriel, “I'm best friends with one and she's the best. I believe I can persuade her of some sort to play, of course, she will need accompaniment and some time to herself during the party,” she bargained. 

“Of course, Marinette. She will be the opening act, the great entrance if you will. Contact her immediately, and report the information to your Uncle. I must be greeting the Bourgeois in due time of 5 minutes, they are to arrive any second,” he said. Her Uncle nodded as she could see the fuming behind his eye. She was the source of attention for Garbirel today, and not his “royal highness”

The loud bell clanking against the metal of the hood shook Marinette as the servants scurried in their places to open the large oak doors. It took more than four people on a good day to open those trees. The only part of the castle that hadn't been replaced by her Uncle, those large doors that had kept out so many enemies and for some reason let them in. Soon enough they were covering their ears as the loud screeching of Chloe Bourgeois sashayed into the foyer. 

“Where is Adrien? I need to see the dying attention of my future husband!” she called. Marinette followed as the gentlemen left the ballroom to meet the newly “accepted” guests. 

“Good morning Miss Bourgeois and Mr. Bourgeois. my abode is welcome to you,” her Uncle said, sweet honey, coated his venom. 

They both curtly nodded as Miss Bourgeois said that she preferred to be named Chloe, and at the uncomfortable silence they began to move, creating images among the air of what wasn't placed just yet for the party. 

“Where is my dear Adrien? I've missed him quite a bit, it's been weeks since he has written me a letter,” Chloe whined, her small almond eyes trying her hardest to sway Mr. Agreste. He politely smiled, “He will be here when it’s time for the celebration. He is at the sewing shop to get fitted and my son has a long list of preparations before the finale. He has to look his best, but of course,” he added, “not as beautiful as you. We wouldn't want the attention to sway.”

At the flattery, Chloe shortly bowed and they began their planning once more, as Marinette was falling behind to avoid the death glares of her uncle. He would peer back at her as if she was poison in a glass container, a wild animal born to be killed and used for her skin. 

After the tour of the house, he purposely kept the door to the tower closed, and at the blueprints for the party approved by both families, the men left Chloe and Marinette to interact as they had business to attend to. 

“Stay away from Adrien, he is mine.” Chloe sneered. 

“I've never met this man, why would I even try, clearly if he is with you, you must have him wrapped around your finger,” Marinette chuckled. 

“You should be starved for your words,” Chloe maliciously laughed. 

“Looks like you do it to yourself, dear,” Marinette walked off, the sound of her heels trailing behind her as she could hear the gasp of offense from Chloe, an evil smile on Marinette's face. Her attitude was lacking sympathy for the spoiled blonde, as everything, including her, had been handed on a silver platter. Her words always laced with the money her father is responsible for overworking so many of the poor caste. Marinette felt sympathy for those who suffered and worked under Chloe's wrath. 

"Your uncle will hear of this interaction, and the disrespect I received. I'm going to be future Queen Agreste, you're going to be a mere Princess!” She yelled, the sound carrying into the stairway. Her sounds of desperation disappeared as Marinette climbed the stairs to her room, the smell of death invading her head. 

Marinette took off the tight-fitting dress and slipped into a soft, white linen nightgown, and crawled into her box of a bed, the tension slipping from her shoulders as a dull ache replaced the relief. Laying down flat made it difficult to breathe but soon passed as Marinette could feel her eyes grow hazy and heavy. As the sky's blue colors soon turned to purple, then pink, orange, and then nothingness.

*****

Marinette awoke to a loud banging at the fragile door, the screws holding the brackets together coming loose, as the rageful voice of her Uncle carried into the room. His sounds of anger followed as he opened the door and shadowed her as she lay on the bed. 

"You made a fool out of me today, talking to King Agreste as if you run the palace, and disrespecting Chloe as if you were her superior. She's moving up in the social class, not you, I own you," he sneered. He looked around the room for her food bowl and knocked over what was left of it onto the dirty wooden floor. 

"You don't eat until I tell you, you don't sleep, until I tell you you don't even walk," he pointed a finger at me, his eyes red against the white of his eyes," until. I. Tell. You." He took the back of his hand and forcefully smacked Marinette's face as she could feel the skin break and small drops of blood hit the floor. The taste of metal soon flooded her mouth as she had bitten her tongue. He then took his other hand, and curled his fingers against his palm, as he aimed and hit the cheekbone of Marinette's face. Pain raked through her body, as her face went numb. 

"You are to stay into your room with no food until I let you out, you will stay till the celebration and come out for fittings only," he called, his heavy footsteps cracking the floor as the sound of him locking the door as he left, created a dark feeling in Marinette. 

Marinette looked among the dark purple sky and peered up at the stars, they were dead and still shine, their brightness making others smile. Marinette couldn't achieve that goal, her apathetic views would make hell for her enemies and the population fighting for her. But she had no say, she wasn't fit to be the heir as long as her Uncle stayed in the seat. She wouldn't be the star those looked up to in the dark, she would be the moon that those cried to on the darkest days. The sad man existing in the sky forever in grief. 

She got up from the bed, her face swelling as the pressure leveled in her body. Her legs felt like jelly as she made her way to the small window, her only escape. She wobbly pried apart the broken bars and crawled out of the window, head diving into the air as she took in the quick rush of air into her lungs. 

She hit the bottom, the rush of mud came from underneath, covering the edge of her dress, as her feet made sloshing sounds in the ground. The sounds of moving animals made her stomach growl, but not until she noticed a lone coyote, stalking the plain near the tree. Its head down low, it's muscles tense, as it hunted. Marinette quietly neared the animal and pounced, gripping it's neck as she latched on, her teeth extending, and the life source flowing through her. When she felt the blood enter her stomach, she released the animal, laying it gently in the grass and stood still as it jumped up and ran away. Marinette wasn't one to kill the animals of the night, nor take enough blood to satisfy her. The small amount of blood nightly regained Marinette’s figure and added muscle over the past few months. Part of her thought she deserved this mutilation, and part of her thought it was smart. To not be so dependent on food to survive. 

She began her walk to the large tree to sit. At a glance, the distance to the tree looked long, but for Marinette it took little time, her feet quiet on the silent grass as it sang its sweet song through the night. Her arms lightly swung by her sides as she brushed them against her nightgown, making it swish back and forth. Her eyes brightened at the sight of that large tree, the limbs reaching out to the moon high in the sky.

Marinette seated herself on her usual branch and wiped the blood from her mouth away, and onto the tree, leaving streaks behind on her hand. She looked at her dirty nightgown, transparent in the evening dew, and mud laced the bottom. Luckily the floor of the tower was just as dirty as the night, and her Uncle would think nothing of it after his outburst. 

"We meet again, I see," a masculine voice came up from behind the tree. Marinette turned around, her body shifted in an odd way to set her eyes on the newcomer. Adrien. 

"We do. It's been a while since I've sat here," Marinette said, she maneuvered her body to be comfortable and took her long hair down, letting it fall to cover her new wounds. 

"What has been on your mind, my princess," Adrien asked. "Are you okay? You look a little frail." 

Marinette signed, and nodded. "I'm fine," she said, as she thought, "The castle has been preparing for this celebration between Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste. Not you, I don't believe, but Adrien is a common name. And my Uncle can't help but feel jealous that I don't want the power, yet powerful people respect me."

Marinette watched the half-moon reflecting on the water, the lack of light gave Adrien a sharp look. His features darker, his eyes bright against the water as his golden hair gave a Halo appearance; a fallen angel. 

" Maybe you have that appeal that your Uncle doesn't. He clearly has other plans than those he is making as of now," he offered. Adrien nodded to the tree as if to ask,  _ can I sit here?, _ And Marinette nodded, watching as his strong muscles worked and tensed to pull himself up onto the branch, the weight making them bounce. 

"So where do you live, do you work?" A question she had been wondering.  _ what's your social class, not that I would mind.  _

_ " _ I help the servants, but mainly I study, or to pass the time I sword fight and train. And I live in a dark place, where goth lives, and pain is remembered," Adrien said. His facial features dropped, as a dark emotion clouded his eyes. He didn't like home, and Marinette didn't either. She brushed her hair out of eyes to look at this lonely soul, forgetting her face was marred. 

Before Marinette could make out another question, Adrien's eyes scanned her face, the light making her features more visible to the eye. He took in the blood and the bruises of her Uncle's rage. 

"Who did this?" He asked a slight whisper tinted his lips as if he was holding back anger. 

"It was my fault. I was too weak compared to my Uncle," Marinette spoke softly, she moved too quickly away to hide and the end effect opened the scab on her face. It slowly ran red, tickling her cheeks. Adrien brought up his hand to wipe it away only for it to return soon after, his touch soft, gentle, yet restrained. 

"Your Uncle?" 

Marinette shrugged. "It's not uncommon." 

Suddenly her hearing zoned in on the small morning mice scurrying around under the ground, their squeaks soft and meek. A quick glance to the sky, the sudden morning sky rising Marinette knew she had to get back. 

"I must be off, as the same to you. Goodbye," Marinette said. Adrien bowed, "Goodbye, until I see your sweet face again" and he walked away, his eyes following Marinette’s fading figure, and the sense of misery trailing slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my weekly update has arrived!! I feel like Wednesdays take forever to get here but I wait to deliver this wonderful package to you all. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and any grammar mistakes or pov mistakes( I originally wrote this to be 1st but switched to 3rd, there are still some I, me, my, in there but I think I've caught them), or your opinions and thoughts, you guys can comment. <3


	4. the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette attends the celebration, being prepped by her friend Alya, but in turn, discovers some shocking truths.

Adrien closed the door to the seller's shop. The wood creaking under his fingertips, as the smell of sweet incense and sage, filled the air. The store was covered, top to bottom, in bottles of substances, herbs, and small trinkets. He brushed his fingers along the many bookshelves hovering close to him, no dust. The windchime near the door jingled its sweet song as Adrien passed by it. he turned his attention to the old man who sat, smiling at him as he observed his surroundings. His smile almost too sweet.

"Hello Adrien," the old man stepped out from behind the counter, he drastically changed height as Adrien had to look down to see the man. Gray hair protruded from his scalp, the sign of old age and wisdom in the kingdom, and his features sagged. He was short in height, only coming to Adrien’s waist, and his small footsteps were covered with small cloth shoes. He wore a green and tan tunic, covering his arms and legs which made him appear smaller. 

"Do I know you, sir? I've only come here once before," Adrien asked. His memory reflecting back on the lack of conversation, and lack of names that weren't shared between them. Adrien had entered the wrong store the first time, but soon found himself venturing through the aisles of his store, he recalled. 

"You're the prince are you not?," The old man asked. 

Adrien nodded, the pieces coming together. Sometimes he wished he wasn't as noticeable as the old man put him to be. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m Master Fu,” He spoke, " Marinette needs you, to fulfill the power to get rid of the caste system."

Adrien stood aghast, the spout of random shocking him as he stepped back. "You know Marinette?" 

"Go find her, she will need you in time. But heed my warning, you need to exchange blood before you come together, werewolf," He said. 

"What are you?" Adrien stood open-mouthed from the information leaving his lips, he shouldn't know. 

"Someone who wants to help you, prince. Find Marinette, be with her," Master Fu said before fiddling with pieces of antiques in the store. 

****** 

The day of the celebration neared in only hours. Alya stood next to Marinette as she was being fitted once more, rambling off about a new prince she had discovered was a bachelor. Prince Nino. 

"The prince is rather attractive… Oh who am I kidding, I'd do him in a second," Alya said, extracting a blush from the tailor. “His hair, the most gorgeous color of brown, almost hazelnut, you've ever seen. And he is foreign, which makes him mysterious and well skilled in that department.” She raised her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Alya!" Marinette laughed, earning a sharp sting of the needle,"He's getting married, and I don't even know this man, nor what he looks like." 

"Ah yes, I forgot, my dear best friend is the one that goes for personality more than looks," Alya said. " Ms. Can you please leave us for a moment." The seamstress left them, leaving in a huff as Alya took the makeup she had brought over into her hand. She placed them in front of Marinette, lining them up in straight arrangements as she began to pick the products for Marinette. 

"Are you sure you're okay? your poor face Marinette, I hate that man," Alya said, referring to her Uncle. " And I hate Chloe, I think Adrien deserves more, and by more I mean you," she said as she dabbed powder onto the covering. Her bruises were now barely visible. 

"He has already been chosen, I have no one," Marinette spoke softly. 

"If you find that he is a swoon, then go after him. You know Chloe will end up poisoning him one day," Alya chuckled and suddenly began surveying her dress, her eyes taking in the silk emerald dress. 

"I think we can make this work," Alya said before she called in the seamstress and grabbed the scissors. 

/////////

Marinette felt insecure. The dress, after Alya had altered it, wasn't what she had wanted and it definitely wasn't what her Uncle wanted. A long plunging neckline covered her breasts just enough to not reveal the private parts of her chest, as the emerald green silk fabric accentuated her figure. Her back was exposed as she could feel the brisk wind from the tower drawing circles on her back. She took in the long length of the dress as well as the slits revealing her lengthy legs, she couldn't wear her undergarments with it. 

“Wow Marinette, you'll definitely woo him,” Alya said. Marinette huffed.

“Alya, I've never seen this person and you're pushing me to him with scandalous attire, I feel stupid,” Marinette stepped off the block and looked into the mirror feeling ashamed of herself. She let Alya ruin a dress that had to be made by tonight that took weeks to complete. 

“Marinette, I assure you this man is yours, Nino knows him. He said that this Adrien is kind-hearted and definitely a boy,” Alya said, her goal to provide relief to Marinette. 

“Ah yes, Nino, the prince of jokers, is assuring you that this Adrien is right for me and when will you have time to conversate about this you are playing as the harpist?,” Marinette said, she fumbled her hands together, ringing them in tight movements as her shoulders pained from the tension. 

“Marinette, you look sexy, and you need to show your Uncle and the whole kingdom who you are. He has hidden you in the shadows and now it's your time to shine,” Alya grabbed her hand and squeezed them together. “At this person's engagement celebration,” she laughed and Marinette followed. 

She put on the black heels and the accessories that Alya had picked out, and let Alya do her makeup, in dark black and silver shades as it gave her a sultry look to her appearance. With her slim face and her angular cheekbones, Marinette looked powerful as she took a glance in the mirror, the vibrations of the music shaking the tower giving a disordered feel to the insecurities that were rising. 

Alya ushered Marinette out of the tower and down the stairs, practically pulling Marinette by her feet to meet the people gathered below. 

As they walked closer to the music and murmurings of the attendants grew louder as they all turned to Marinette. 

“Princess Marinette and Princess Alya, have arrived,” the announcer called, his loud voice echoing as Chloe turned. That familiar face that always made her feel warm by the tree turned as well. Marinette’s breath left her as she came to realize that the sweet kind Adrien, was the Adrien that was the son of Gabriel Agreste; the soon to be king; and the man Alya and Nino were trying to set her up with. 

“Oh no,” she whispered, and Alya turned to her, a questioning look on her face. “What?”

“I know him,” she stated. 

They were ushered down the stairs, the decorations in place around the banner and throughout the rest of the room. The music players gathered to the left as Alya mingled among the rest, her smile is fake. She watched as Alya met up with who she thought was Prince Nino, based on Alya's reaction and kissing him. Marinette's anxiety rose, her insecurities boiling over as women and men took in her dress. 

“What are you wearing?” a high pitched voice sneered. Marinette turned to find Chloe and the following Adrien staring, a dark hue of green spread in his eyes. 

“A dress can't you tell," she knew Chloe was nothing but a bug on her shoe, it made her feel better to stand up for herself against the blonde as it made Marinette more confident in the dress. 

“Looks more like something I wash with,” Chloe countered. “Didn't your Uncle tell you to not disrespect me, I mean from the hidden bruises on your face I can tell he talked to you,” she chuckled. Behind her, Marinette could see Adrien's face pale. 

“I'm Adrien,” he said instead, stepping out in front of Chloe and holding out his hand. Marinette took it with a weak grip and murmured a quick “Marinette.”

He looked dashing in his all-black suit, his blonde hair slicked back into a loose hold as stray hairs fell in front of those gorgeous emerald eyes. The tight-fitting of his suit stretched against the muscles under the fabric, she knew what they looked like under the moonlight, and the way his blonde hair appeared to have diamonds in it as it reflected the lunar light. How his face always showed what he was thinking, such as when he was searching her face for the cause of the bruises, or her expression as she just laid in the sun. But all she could see right now was the burning intensity as he eyed her dress and the parts not covered as he still held her hand. The music continued around them as he spoke like honey, “Have a dance with me.” 

She didn't get a chance to respond as he pulled her into the middle of the ballroom. The music changed as if planned, and he pulled her close, the smell of lemongrass and his natural smell filled her head. She noticed Alya playing in the corner, her goal focus trying to look at the dance occurring, but her focus had to be the instrument. Marinette hoped she would stop the dance early, stop this torture she wished she had never discovered. Physical pain she could handle, but the pain that caused her heart to ache, she couldn’t handle. 

Her hands rested on Adrien’s shoulders, the muscle under her fingertips flexed as she unknowingly rubbed her hands up and down. He looked dashing up close as she took in his appearance much closer. He had a small scar located through his lip, his skin had a slight sheen of sweat to it, his eyes went dark as he pulled her closer to him. 

“You look amazing,” he said, his lips brushed against her ear as goosebumps rose on her arms. 

“As do you, Agreste,” she spat out. “You didn't tell me that last part.”

“You never asked,” he joked, a smirk grew onto his face as he looked at her entirely. Heat rose inside of her as she could feel the burning sensation of his eyes and he spun her and brought her closer. 

“You also forgot the small detail in our late night talks that you are getting engaged to the most interesting people in this kingdom,” Marinette whispered, pulling the same trick he did to her, her lips close to his ear as he broke what space was left apart. 

“It's not my choice, my father chose her. Your Uncle never stated that you were available,” he said. 

“Why would he? He would lose all power. It would cause him to step down and lose what he had abused hard to gain,” she said, she secretly ran her tongue against her fangs. 

“Maybe I find you more interesting than the bland Chloe. Maybe I have kept returning to that tree every night since the first time I saw you,” he said. He spun her out and back into his embrace, her back against his torso. She tried to forget about the familiar warmth that seemed to seep into her bones. Any fears of the cold dissipating as he battled them away. 

“Adrien, you have a life outside of the night. A life that won’t ever be able to include me in it, people like me don’t get a happy ending.”

“People like you? Marinette, you're a royal, those in the village dream of being in our shoes.”

“You don't understand, my Uncle won't let me have any source of happiness. This isn't allowed. 

“I do understand, Marinette. More than you know, but I don't want this. The night is when I have my freedom, the day is my captor.”

“You really don't,” she said, the music stopping as different notes were played, keying that the song was over, “Enjoy Chloe, she might kill you,” and she walked off. The sounds of her heels drowned out by the people whispering about their dance as she walked out the doors and into the stairway of the tower. She muttered “stupid” every step to her room, and shut the door, knowing her Uncle would be there after the celebration. She was expecting pain, that even a simple dance can't heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my weekly update! with all this quarantine occurring, im always tempted to post early but then ill have to wait longer for the next update. I actually spent more Time adding filler chapters to the story than editing so I hope it is up to par. comment on your thoughts, feelings, or whatnot. I'm debating if I should update 2 times a week, but let me know


	5. those poor trees singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: abuse and such  
> Marinette gets a beating and it shifts to a third of Adrien's point to reveal some plot. hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

Marinette could hear the blood in her heart racing, the loud footsteps making their way to her room, along with her Uncle's booming voice as it trailed upward in loud echoes as the stone walls shook. 

“You!” he slammed the door open. it vibrated against the impact of hitting the wall harshly. Her Uncle stormed in, his face red with anger as his large body puffed out heavy breaths. “What did you think you were going to accomplish? Making ties? Alliances? You don't have the power,” he stormed to her and backhanded her. 

She was flung backward, the sting of the hit blooming throughout her face. She could hear the chain being taken from the ground. The chains that he would attach to her ankles on some nights so she couldn’t leave. the metal against the wood created a nails-on-chalk-board tension. Her arms felt heavy as she lifted her arms as if they would protect her. Suddenly the heavy metal was wrapped around her torso, she lost her breath as it knocked the wind away and hit bone. More lashes were delivered, each harder than the other. Some hitting her face, as it dragged and broke the skin, the multiple lashes to her face made the spots swell. Her back bled and bruised as each lash was hit over and over. She struggled to get up when the sound of metal hit the floor, but she soon heard his booming footsteps come closer, and a sudden hand to her throat. She was put up to the wall, like a stuffed animal, her weak arms struggling to release his hands as his grip got tired. 

“You will die in here,” he said. 

His hand left her throat as she fell to the ground. He stomped away and slammed the door shut, her stomach dropped as the pain and silence overcame the room. Her entire body ached as she picked herself off the ground. The slinky dress dropped off of her as she looked at her mauled body. Welts bloomed around her ribs and she struggled to breathe. It would take some time for the bruises and bones to heal, but her mind wouldn't heal- it couldn't heal for her life was over as her Uncle had said,  _ she would die in here.  _ She struggled to put on her nightgown, her arms barely able to go over her head and it fell over her body and past the floor, as she felt the heavy fabric throw her onto the floor. Her chest burned with every breath she took, the swollen side she clutched covered in bruises. Marinette slowly walked over to her nightly escape. Her breath felt like fire in her body, each movement felt like she was getting hit all over again. She felt numb, to her heart, to the wind, to the cold brisk night nipping at her fingers, the moon shining a bright confident light to show her the dungeon she lived in. The numbness of her Uncle's treatment and her parent's death, the fool she made of herself, she warily climbed out the window, the darkness acting as a blanket over the land, as sleep claimed the day animals and the humans. 

Her sides and back ached as she braced her knees for the impact, the mud sloshing from under her in small waves onto her dress. She fell onto her knees, weak and bent over from the searing fire she set in her side. She limped to find her prey, some sort of food to help Marinette heal. 

After a short walk, she found multiple small rabbits, their ears peaked under the tall grass as they could hear the rustling of her movements, but she was smarter against the small animals. To mimic smaller animals, Marinette, against the pain, rose onto her tiptoes and slowly made her way, they lowered their heads feeling no threat and continued eating the grass. Small movements meant small animals to others. 

Marinette, after getting close enough, grabbed with her two hands both animals, her sides screaming as she shouted in pain. They squirmed in her hands, hoping for that small moment of escape to last but she regained her senses as she drained them for the first time. The blood flowed through her as her stomach became warm and her fingertips cold. She carefully buried the deceased rabbits and moved carefully to the tree, her bones still in searing pain for she didn't heal fast. As she walked, Marinette could feel herself breathe again without any pain, only pinches here and there. She moved quickly through the night. 

“Marinette?” a deep voice called behind her. The quick and loud rustling of the grass released the small nats and bugs sleeping. The millions of those tiny bugs traveling in clouds.

“Hello, quite a coincidence isn't it?” Marinette jokes, she remained away from him so he couldn't see her face. She could feel his eyes on her as she struggled to climb up, and finally, she fell to the ground, her nightgown soaking up blood from the newly opened wounds. The many wounds. He rushed to help her up, noticing the growing marks. 

“Marinette? What happened?” 

“What do you think, Adrien? A knight came to my rescue?” she spat, the pain getting to her head. 

“Let me see?” he demanded.

She shook her head furiously. “Didnt you know it's improper to look at a lady’s undergarments?”

“Marinette, in this current situation, I'm more worried about your health and well being rather than the effect you have on my body?”

“Oh yes, because I affect your body,” sarcasm dripped from her mouth. 

She was surprised to hear his reply, if he was farther away she wouldn't have been able to hear the whispered reply: “you have no idea.” 

Shivers ran up her back as his words felt as if they were imprinted onto her skin. His fingers lightly running up her back as he took her nightgown with, only lifting enough to see part of the damage but nothing of her ladyparts. She could hear his gasp as his hands tightened against the fabric. 

“Is this because of today?” he breathed. He lightly lifted more of the fabric around her ribs, noticing the dark bruises and dried blood trailing to her front. “Marinette face me.” 

He helped her up as he dropped her gown, an evil look passing over his face as he took her face in his hands, but his eyes fell onto her neck. The dark handprints smeared into her pale skin under the moonlight. She watched his face as it fell, the mixed emotions passing like colors in a sunset sky. The orange, reds, and yellows, soon turning into purple, and dark indigo colors. He leaned in closer to her, wrapping her carefully in his strong arms. The white loose fabric of his shirt was still form-fitting against his body. She could feel his head move against her shoulder as a sudden pair of lips pushed against her neck. 

And they continued, all-around the collar bone and where the bruises stayed. The pain and comfort of his soft lips made her breath run away from her and into the lake. “Adrien,” she breathed. 

“I can't stand seeing you hurt like this,” he said, his lips so close to hers. 

“You have an engagement to uphold, a promise to your father that he made,” she said. 

“ I don't care about the engagement! I want to make sure that you make it out okay,” he slid his hands from where they rest on her hips, to her sides, and up to her face. “I want you Marinette,” he said. 

“You're still engaged Adrien, and besides it would never work, you don't want a monster like me,” she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Monster? You're quite the opposite,” his voice rumbled in his chest.

“I'm a monster. I am reminded of it every day, my parents knew it but they welcome those different to them. My Uncle doesn't like diversity, anything that isn't following him, he doesn't like it. Which means he doesn't like me.” 

“Marinette, you're not a monster. You are trying to survive and that is the difference. A monster would have ended yourself but you fight.”

Marinette shook her head. “I don't fight, I cower and hide. I want to fight. I want to end my Uncle and get rid of him, so I can restore peace with the others.”

“I understand that, but I feel that I can help you, we can get rid of them all.”

“ You wouldn't feel the way you do if it meant killing your father, Adrien. Go to Chloe and treat her as yours. I'm meant to die in that castle just like my parents,” she said, pushing herself away from Adrien, and began the slow walk home. 

//////////////////////

Adrien walked the halls of his glim home, the heels of his boots shook specks of dirt onto the marble as his hard steps vibrated. He brushed back his blonde hair, as he heard scurried steps behind him, and an obnoxious voice following.

“Oh Adrikins, I do know that since we haven't celebrated our true engagement, I have yet to get a ring,” Chloe's high pitched voice rang through the air like a hyena. He looked back to see her blonde hair stacked high in braids, adorned with diamonds and other jewels. Her dress, covered in gold stitching, matched well with the white silk fabric of the rest of her dress, she looked prepared for a wedding. One Adrien wished he could not give her. 

“You will get one from my father soon enough, I need to speak with him anyway,” he said, his mind still reeling from Marinette’s behavior and her bruises. He was angry, furious even, to think that anyone could lay a hand on someone so pure and so beautiful. She thought she was a monster,  _ still thinks she is a monster,  _ and she ran away. If only she knew his tendencies, the power and strength he didn't want, the strong sense of smell that betrayed him occasionally when around Marinette, the speed that could surprise the maids when doing laundry. His father couldn't know of his origins, the claws he grows, the senses get stronger and his thirst for Marinette crippling. 

“But Adrikins, I need one from you, I need dinner, music, and a giant rock!” she demanded as she threw herself against him. 

“Yes but I don't have the time Chloe, you'll get a ring and your money soon enough,” he said. He stormed past her and to his father’s office- Chloe followed suit. 

Gabriel looked up from his writings as Adrien stood tense, and Chloe looked red with anger. 

“Mr. Agreste, when am I getting my ring? I want- no I need to be queen, and especially to my dear Adrikins,” she whined as she latched herself back onto Adrien once again. Adrien grimaced as she pressed her lack of breasts against him, his efforts to push her away failed. 

“You'll get your ring soon enough Ms. Bourgeois,” Gabriel sternly said. Adrien watched as his father directed his attention to the drying wax press as he lifted it off the letter. The family seal was left in its place, containing the contents of the words- A peacock in front of a butterfly, with vines crawling up the sides of the press. Gabriel then turned to Adrien’s direction, “deliver this to the Cheng home, the Uncle specifically,” he demanded. Adrien found it odd that his father didn't use a servant to deliver the letter, but he would take the opportunity to see Marinette. He left Chloe to protest, as her huffs followed him as he walked briskly down the long halls. The portraits of past Agreste's’ watching his movements, their green eyes, beady with alpha energy. Adrien shook off the chills of the family that rose from his thoughts and paused as several servants opened the large front doors. 

Nathalie, the head servant, handed Adrien his white jacket, encrusted with their seal, as he began to shrug it on, passing the letter to each hand to avoid wrinkles. It wasn't allowed in a formal letter. He then walked fast and into the carriage waiting for him, the doors opened by the head. Adrien could hear the scurry and weight of the carriage dip as the slap of the reigns started the movements of the horse. 

He sat for what felt like hours, as he jostled back and forth, only staring at the vast vegetation and deer calmly moving against the ground. Adrien found fascination with the idea that animals worked together and some didn't. That some were meant to die off, and others thrived and fought back, the science of it all. He noticed small rabbits and squirrels, living in the same tree, but on different levels- the rabbit below, the squirrels on top among the lengthy branches. The vast roots stretched out, Adrien noticed, as it could make good hiding places for the animals. He wished he could explore the thought, but the kingdom prevented him. His father, and the rushed marriage between him and Chloe, made him feel strangled. 

They finally arrived at a call of arrival from the head general of the Cheng castle, as Adrien stepped out. He nodded his head as a courtesy to the other staff standing in the brisk morning air. The doors were open, as 4 small girls stood in front of it, their small, flat shoes pressed against the heavy weighing door. Adrien took sight of the dreadful abode. The walls were like his home, gray, blank, as there was no livelihood to the spirit of the family. There was no family left to bring it, but only to remember the spirit in the past. 

“Follow me,” a little girl, about 9 years of age, directed him to another hallway, the darkness gave Adrien chills as he could feel the shift of the temperature. His eyes followed her as she ran away, her small feet moving quietly against the stone. Adrien took in a deep breath as he exhaled, looking at the letter and his father's handwriting, he held his fist up to knock on the door, when a sudden spurt of argument, released the sounds out into the hallway. The door did its job protecting the words but Adrien could make out small fragments:

_ I paid you to take her out _

_ You'll get your money when you finish the job _

_ Im king, things go as I plan _

_ I want my money _

_ She's a girl _

Adrien noticed the leading voice as Marinette’s Uncles, the malicious voice, laced with venom as Adrien could make out the short scuffle as objects fell from within the study. Adrien, on reflection, backed up away from the door and regained his pose with his fist in the air as the door forcefully opened. The two men’s chest rising quickly and heavily as their faces were red, the creases in their brow never disappearing. Marinette’s Uncle stood still, eyeing Adrien as he quickly plastered a smile on his face. 

“Hello, Adrien,” he said, eyeing the letter in Adrien's hand. 

Adrien held the letter out to him as the Uncle took it, “My father wished me to deliver it to you,” he said. 

“Well thank you, Adrien,” he said, then quickly turned to the man Adrien recognized as the head of the chivalry, Josh. “Be on your way, I will see you soon.” Both Adrien and the head knight began their leave, but Adrien turned quickly as Josh continued his journey down the hallway. Marinette’s Uncle was just about to enter his study as Adrien asked,” is Marinette around?” 

He stopped in his tracks, an evil looked flashed in the Uncle’s eyes.“No, she's gone for the evening in the garden,” he simply said and entered the room. 

Adrien took the dismissal as a sign, and quickly walked through the halls, finding the outside door open for him and empty, noticing one small girl, a servant based on her attire. 

“Where is the garden?”

He followed her calloused finger to the right of him, he noticed the large patches of dirt, raked in perfect lines. He could make out the many small sprouts, the many large ones wrapped against the dirt, the sun and bright blue sky shining its essence onto it. He thanked the small girl and walked past the building hoping to see Marinette but finding no one but the tenders. She wasn't here, then where was she? 

He traveled along the perimeter, following the wavy brick that created the foundation for the round side structures. His eyes landed onto a further circular structure, a tower more like, as it remained at the back of the castle, forcing the piece to become alienated. He followed its light gray stone up to the small barred window, only a small lip of stone protruded from the smooth surface. He focused on the sounds, letting the strong sense of thought envelop his mind, as he could hear the shuffling of feet as if they were so tired they couldn't pick themselves up. 

Adrien looked around before calling a loud “Marinette?” in the direction to the sky. He could hear the paced feet getting closer to the window, and a struggling call of “Adrien!” 

The breath left him as he saw her bruised face, her ink colored hair wrapped around her face and neck when the wind blew fiercely from the height. She looked to be in nothing but the thin nightgown he saw her in at their meets, her arms holding herself as she looked below to the ground level. He quickly held up his finger as a “hold on” and ran back around to the front. 

“What is your business?” the guard asked. Adrien looked up at the tall guard, at least 6’7 compared to Adrien's 6’3 height. 

“My father, Gabriel Agreste, has wished that I talk to Wang Cheng on private matters,” he said sternly, confidently even with the way Adrien was holding himself, like a king. 

The guard nodded and moved aside as the two others on opposite sides worked to get the doors open, bowing to Adrien as he passed the men and entered into the castle once again. Adrien wandered around the halls, passing the ballroom when he had the lovely encounter with Marinette in the beautiful, and scandalous dress. His enjoyment of getting under her skin brought a smile upon his face as he recollected the fast movements of their close contact as they danced. He could remember his senses going into overload, his head filled with the thought of her. 

On the thought, he regained his goal and continued down the hallway, passing a large oak door, the handle broken what looked like from immense pressure, as he could hear the shuffling of feet once more. 

He had found her, but suddenly footsteps echoed, as shadows walked the turn before the person. Adrien quickly opened the creaking door as quietly as he could, and hid behind, cracking the door to get a look of the source of the sound. Adrien heard two sets of feet, both smacking the ground like harshly. 

“Inform Gabriel Agreste of the matter of the move,” Wang Cheng stopped in front of the door before speaking. He seemed to be speaking to a running boy. “I want the family to move into the castle as soon as possible or else he will need to find another castle to hold his celebration in such short notice.” he finished. The boy looking at the ground, wrung his hands as he asked, “and Marinette?” 

Adrien could hear John sneer. “She won't be a living matter in due time, you shouldn't worry about her. Now off,” he demanded. The boy left, sprinting to the light at the end of the hallway as the Uncle followed the other direction, the steps fading farther as they left. 

Adrien felt rage run through his blood, Gabriel and Wang Cheng were planning on moving them into the Cheng castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My weekly update is here! here is the rundown, I basically combined 2 chapters because they were both short and I didn't think it would be fair since the others have been at least 5 to 6 pages. here is a really long one to read, I hope it is up to par.  
> you get Adrien's point of view for this one as well which should be a bonus.  
> thanks for reading!


	6. the mourning hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally sees Marinette's living conditions and he shares his life with her.  
> blood warning

Marinette heard the heavy breathing in front of her door from her bed. She could feel the hesitation as a knock sounded. The small rasps that sent Marinette’s heart racing. She didn’t recall any of the servants having access to the stairway, nor did she think Adrien knew where it was. The knocks didn't sound like her Uncle’s usual knock, as his routine slamming the door open and grabbing the chains. It didn't sound like anything at all. It sounded like silence. 

She weakly got onto her feet, grabbing the hay bed for support, and made her way to the door. Her small hand latching onto the doorknob that had been broken, bent, slammed, and yet always seemed to reappear new every day. 

“Hello?” She whispered, her hands shook as she gripped onto the doorknob. She twisted it carefully, testing the metal under her hand, and to her surprise- the lock wasn’t in place. 

‘He must've broken it and hadn't realized when he came to fix it,’ Marinette thought, remnants of her Uncle’s rage still creeping its way into her mind. 

“Marinette?” A masculine voice, softer than the harsh she was used to, bled through the door. She quickly swung the door open, knowing the familiar voice as a sense of fear spread through her chest. She saw blonde hair rush to her. 

“Adrien, what are you doing here? He will hang your head if he catches you here,” She simply said, her voice nothing, as the amount of pressure made her throat begin to close. 

“I had to see you. Your Uncle has something planned, Mari-” He stopped talking. Marinette followed his line of sight as he scanned the hellish room, the small hay bed, the even smaller blanket, the chill that sank into his bones. She watched his eyes scan her bruised and shivering figure, her appearance smaller in the stone room. He looked down at her feet, calloused and blistered from the splintering wood. 

“Why don't you live in the castle?” He asked, his emerald eyes staring deeply into hers, searching as if they knew the answer. 

“Because I’m a monster,” she said, “He doesn’t want me to be near anyone, especially when he gets angry.” 

“Marinette,” He grabbed her shoulders, her chest rose when the warmth spread through her, her heart raced. “You're not a monster, he is a monster. He’s responsible for your parent’s death and the attack on the castle that day. He has been planning hits on you, slowly wasting you away, so he can control the kingdom. He paid someone to do his dirty work for him, and he is coming after you soon. I went looking for you and stumbled upon his study and the dispute between them.”

He took a breath as Marinette shook, she could feel herself vibrating, 'he planned the attack?'

“He paid someone to kill them? But there were so many of them,” She said, her voice so tiny. 

“Marinette, if this guy is who he is, he has more connections to others. Your Uncle probably had him call more reinforcements.”

She hung her head, it dropped low, her chin touching her chest as tears fell, sliding off and hitting her feet in shame. Adrien’s hand gently lifted her head, and soon disappeared when he jerked his hand back. Her body ached for the warmth, for the blood rushing through his veins. Her heart ached to learn what it feels like to love someone so passionately but her body was focused on the life coursing through him. The red liquid that fed her desires. 

“I'm so hungry, Adrien,” She could feel her fangs elongate, her eyes changing colors into the deepest red, almost black even. She felt the anger rise- the years of hatred expelled from her body- “I'm the monster, Adrien! My parents were killed because I came into this life. I'm a piece of the devil!” She exclaimed. She flung herself to the other side of the room, her dark hair creating a sense of a cloak against the truth she has always faced. A hand landed on her shoulder, a flinch erupted from her body, but the odd sensation of heavy breathing- claws and muscles- near her presence, expelled something different. She turned hesitantly, her eyes hidden beneath the curtain of dark hair. 

The only recognizable piece was the eyes- the bright emerald eyes- as his face had formed into something else. Sharp cheekbones protrude from the sides of his face, as his eyebrow bones had gotten a wider setting over his eyes. He had grown a snout, his teeth sharp. They could tear the skin off her body in a second and a part of her wished for it. He had gotten taller, her neck straining to look upon the beast, his ears twitching, his nose sniffing, at the smell and sound of her. She couldn't imagine what she smelled like disgusting, blood, and disappointment.

“I'm just as much a monster as you Marinette,” he said, the bones that expanded broke and decreased in size to reveal a human and naked Adrien. 

“Ah yes, the monster in your pants?” She said referring to his new state. His eyes fell to the ground as he discovered his torn clothes. He chuckled and used his hands to cover his exposure, twirling his finger in a circle to say -turn around- as she watched him in the corner of her eye. She laughed at the sight of the two, one naked- the other very close. 

“What?” Adrien asked, he had just finished putting on his ripped shirt, his pants being held up by ripped pieces of the fabric- they were in better condition than his shirt. 

“Just you,” She shook her head with a smile. She could feel it reach her eyes, as she got one similar from Adrien, his face lighting up as his sharp features became softer. She hadn't realized that it felt good to have someone like her. A monster that shared feelings and understanding of her ideals. To hide, yet to fight. To become something greater even with harsh hits. Marinette knew anything between them wouldn't be permanent. 

Suddenly sharp pains began stabbing Marinette’s stomach, she toppled over, her arms wrapped around herself hoping to stop the excruciating pain. ' _The hunger.' She thought. Marinette was hungry, and couldn't remember the last time she received food._

__

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Adrien bent over with her, his strong, warm embrace, giving her a sweet smell of food. She roughly shook her head at the thought and pushed him away. Her weak state didn't push him far when he came walking back in 2 strides. 

__

“Don't,” She held a finger, he stopped in his place. “Don't come near me. It's just hunger pains, they will pass.” She toppled over as another one surged through her, the desire to lose her stomach rising in her throat. She could feel the tingling in her jaw, the increase in saliva, the liquid rising to her throat as she fought to keep it down. She could feel the vibrations as Adrien sat next to her, the warmth of his hands spreading through her shoulder as she welcomed the feeling.

__

“Do it,” He said, she cracked her eyes to see Adrien baring his wrist towards her. 

__

“I can't, I've never fed off a human before. If I drink human blood, I don't know what could come over me,” She said, she grabbed his face, the stubble keeping her grounded on what is real. “I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop.”

__

“It's okay, I trust you,” Adrien said, his face revealed truthful gestures. 

__

“I can't,” She pleaded, as he brought it closer to her face. She kept her mouth shut, like a bear trap to an ankle would, resisting the sweet blood coursing through his veins. 

__

“Marinette, take it, you need food. Let me provide for you,” He said sternly. 

__

Marinette sighed as she took the tan wrist in her hand. It was warm, and she could hear the blood running races up and down, through the tunnels. She could hear the monster in him, calling to her. Her fangs grew, as she brought it closer. The thought of drinking human blood made her disappointed in herself, the repulsion she faced daily of just thinking about harming another. 

__

Closer, she brought Adrien's wrist, his face showed no emotion as she laid her teeth onto the skin, pushing harder and harder. 

__

Deeper and deeper they went as she hit the vein and blood filled her mouth. She took a mouth full, swallowed and felt it course through her, filling her sore stomach with the most delicious blood, it couldn't compare to a rabbit. Another mouthful, and another, she kept going, she could feel the strength return to her, the warmth in her face fought against the cold. 

__

“Marinette,” She heard from a distance. It felt so far away and she sank deeper into the warmth. She was cold. So cold. 

__

“Marinette!” She heard louder. She opened her eyes and ripped the blood source from her. Her mouth agape and covered in blood, she stared at a pale Adrien. The color was gone from him, as he swayed when he sat down completely. 

__

“Im sorry, forgive me,” she exclaimed, tears running down. She brought her hand to her mouth, repulsed by her outcome- she had given in, and almost killed Adrien. 

__

With her new strength, she ran to the window quickly jumping out and landing with a soft thud. She found that she could perceive the world better- her senses stronger than ever. She could smell the newest dessert- a strawberry tart- being made in the kitchen, she could hear the rabbits under her feet rustling in their hidden home. The day sky had passed and covered with a dark purple sky, the stars acting as location points of freedom. The grass was cool against her feet, and she was shocked to see when she looked down, her cuts and wounds were healed. She turned her head to see Adrien leaning out of the tower, his health regaining slowly, as the color in his lips had returned. He called her name and she turned away, running in the opposite direction to get away from herself. 

__

Her calves burned, her thighs straining as she pushed herself harder, the adrenaline forcing her heart to supply the newly consumed human blood throughout her body. She could feel her eyes change color as the red haze drifted over them, her fangs growing when they touched her bottom lip. Her fragile body felt stronger as she climbed the tree facing the moonlight. 

__

Her hands gripped the branches as she pulled herself up, the moon above her, giving her the motivation to keep going until she reached the top. She balanced herself between the V of the branches at the top, making sure she didn't add too much pressure to one if it broke. The moonlight spread over her, providing a warmth she welcomed. The Moon gave her a sense of protection that she didn't have at home, a sense of belonging emptied into her heart. His face held such pain, and Marinette wanted to reach out to take it away, but he was so far away yet close. 

__

“Marinette!” She heard her name called. Marinette looked down to a shirtless Adrien climbing the tree, his arms straining. She noticed the color had returned to him, and the torn pants he wore were whispering around his legs, showing the muscles from working.

__

“Go away, Adrien!” 

__

He kept climbing, despite her command. 

__

“No, Marinette. You're not the monster you think, we are both monsters, hell everyone is. We all have our vices, but that doesn't mean that your fate was determined because of it.” he called. He neared closer to Marinette, as she looked away, she didn't want to see his arrival.

__

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, the warmth of his skin blooming into her skin. 

__

“Marinette, look at me,” He says, as she feels a hand on her chin, guiding her face to see him. His harsh features are gone, bright green eyes give her a sense of familiarity as she realizes that the soft hand is now a paw and hairy. He looked taller, stronger, he had a sense of confidence, and Marinette admired it. His elongated features made him appear like a wolf, scary as his teeth bared. 

__

Suddenly the sound of bones cracking filled her ears, she could feel worry bleeding into her body as she noticed his slight cry of pain. The first thing she noticed about Adrien was his eyes- they were darker but shone amber against the moonlight. And the second- he was naked. His tattered clothes were all gone, hanging on a branch, moving with the wind’s song. 

__

She quickly averted her eyes, looking into the moon’s eyes instead, a blush spread hot into her cheeks. A strong hand grabbed her face and turned into his direction once again, as instead of a furry creature, she was met with his soft lips. They were light brushing against hers, creating a horse race in her heart as it beat faster and faster. There they were balancing on top of a tree in the moonlight, their hearts bared to each other not to eat- but to love. 

__

It grew deeper as Adrien shifted to balance better against the tree as his hand went around to grab her neck, Marinette’s hands wound themselves up in his golden locks, soft against her fingers. She was careful to steer clear of the stiff area when he brought her against him, the skin of her arms brushing against his chest, the contact electrifying, as Adrien jumped off the tree. Marinette could feel the rush of wind under her, and suddenly soft grass as he laid her down, covering her with his body. Her thin nightgown felt as if there were too many clothes between them, as she began to move her arms to travel the muscular planes of his back, gently scratching the skin as he groaned in her mouth. He pulled back, heavy breathing as a dark flash covered his eyes, his green eyes now black. 

__

“I think we should return back before your Uncle comes to check on you,” Adrien whispered, a sense of disappointment covering his voice. 

__

Marinette nodded, realizing that the sun would be up soon.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my weekly update! I swear I get tempted to post 2 chapters a week or post the 1 early but if I do that means- I will have to finish the next fic im working on and it may take me a while. anyway, enjoy this chapter, I love hearing your opinions or offer me some suggestions for a new fic idea. much love.  
> also on a side note: Marinette lives in a tower connected to the castle but it is not part of the castle if you feel me. she does not sleep in one of the rooms.


	7. of those fallen due to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Memories, and Pain.   
> trigger warning: abuse and blood

_ “Mom? Where are you? I can smell you, you know, hide and seek is easy with me,” he said. He searched for his mom, looking under beds, into closets, in the servant's dorms, outside in the trees. But she had won, he couldn't find her anywhere as he called out his defeat. He had been stunned when his mother had woken him up before sunrise to play their game, her hair unruly and the circles under her eyes caved into her beautiful green eyes. Stumbling out of bed he dressed for the warm weather and they began inside, making it easy on him as she hid in closets with her feet poking out. When they moved it to the whole castle, he struggled as he began to panic. Where was his mother? “Mom!” he called, the servants passing an eye to him- taught to keep their heads down and their voices silent. He couldn't smell her scent of sweet lavender and wildflowers, he couldn't feel the maternal connection he had with her- his father harsh and non-existent. Racing down the halls, he stumbled upon a closet, the smell of blood, the metallic scent, filling his head as his gag reflex began to react. Opening the door, his hand looked small compared to the large doorknob, the door creaking against the rusted joints. His mother lay, her mouth open in a scream as her lifeless eyes stared into his. His scream pierced….” _

Marinette awoke to cold enveloping her body. Her chest heaved as if she had run around the world. Her hands shook as she brushed them through her damp hair, pulling at the roots as she rocked back and forth. Her stomach felt sick at the sight of the dead woman in her dreams. She hugged against herself, the temperature dropping. The one window let the brisk wind into the room without a sense of barrier. The bars only provided a sense of captivity for her Uncle, not an idea of protection against the previous attacks in her younger years on the castle. The blood she had taken from Adrien had processed itself, her hands craving more. Not just his blood- his touch. The feel of his skin on hers, their hearts intertwined together in the heat of the moment, their scars bared to each other. She longed for his warmth, a calling she had chanted to herself endlessly but couldn’t seem to escape. 

Lost in her thoughts of Adrien, the loud stomps of her Uncle's boots were a distant sound in her recollection as she jumped when he slammed the door open. The lock was still not in place, but he didn’t take any notice of it. 

His face was overtaken with anger, the wrinkles of his age gave him an imitating look as his eyes glowed with rage. 

“Hello Monster,” he snarled. “One of the maids talked with me early this morning.”

Marinette knew what 'talk' meant with her Uncle, and it wasn't good for the servant.

“They informed me that they caught you running to the east side late last night, which would be impossible because you are in my territory, and those bars don't let you out!” 

Marinette shook, the strength she had last night had retreated in her deep sleep. 

“That would be impossible, sir” she meekly said. 

Marinette remembered what Adrien had told her, that her Uncle planned the attack on her family. She wanted to lift her fist and fight back, she wanted to bruise his face just as he did hers, but she could find the confidence to smoothly end the punches. His large build twice her size. His eyes squinted at her as his fist curled, his lip pulled back in an ugly snarl. He marched over to where she lay on her bed, grabbed her hair, and held her by the roots pulling till she could feel the hair bulbs begin to draw blood. She reached above her head, seeing red, trying to scratch at his arm for him to let go. It failed. His right fist curled and launched, landing a hit on her cheekbone, the forced radiated pain throughout her pain, dulling the next blow to her nose. Each punch was forceful and precise as the pain spread, her eyes closed and blood pouring into her mouth as her nose bled. Her Uncle added new bruises to the old ones he gave her previously, the ones that hadn’t quite been healed yet. It never stopped. 

He released his hold, flexing his hand as if he felt victory in his bones. His loud chuckle made her sick. 

“I better not catch you sneaking out again, or else, your last night on this blasted world will be cut shorter than your parents” he laughed, and slammed the door shut creating a deadly sign in her stomach. 

She lay there, her head hurt, her heart hurt at the mention of her parents. He laughed at their death, and the thought, once again, of Adrien's mention of her Uncle’s involvement in their deaths. The bastard killed her parents to gain her birthright. 

She could feel her eyes begin to open as what was left of the traces of blood she thought had disappeared, worked to heal her. It only did so much, she noticed the blood had stopped, and the swelling around her eyes had deflated enough she could see partially. Her hands felt numb, her fingers struggled to move as her eyes suddenly felt very heavy as she let the dark overcome her, the numb covering her like a blanket.

_ He stalked the land, the need to run coursing through his veins as he felt his bones shift and his sense of smell heightened. He could see the night, the dark animals hiding among the tall grass, wary of such a large animal. He could hear the heartbeats of the rabbits, the light grazing of the deer, the mingling of squirrels in the trees. Nights like these gave him a sense of freedom from his bland castle. His father would lock him away, the shift would become painful- he learned of this from his reaction to reject the shifts- now he welcomes them. The wind blowing past his ears, as he closed his eyes, soaking in the moonlight from far away. The temperature not cold enough that he could feel it through his fur when he ran. He ran anywhere he wanted to, on the riverbed, in the planes, through the wildflowers-it was his territory and he felt a sudden pulse of intrusion inside of it.  _

_ He raised his nose to the wind, catching the scent of lilac and blood as he darted into the direction, his ears tuned for the sounds coming from the trespasser. He shifted back to his human form, placing the clothes he carried in a large sack on his back to dress. It would have looked suspicious that a wolf attacked so recently. Wolves were not common to the area. _

_ He walked to the lake, zooming in on the flash of white dangling from the tree, it smelled like a woman. The closer he got, the more he smelled her, lilacs were faintly surfaced against the strong smell of rain. He watched her sigh as she looked at her hands often, laying her head back to stare into the moon, seeming to bathe in the light. She looked beautiful, and he was drawn.  _

_ “Isn't it late out, miss?” he asked, coming upon the tree. He walked over to the left catching her eyesight, the bright blues stopped his route. They looked like clear pools he could dive into. He wanted to dive into her soul and find the darkness hidden behind them, to find her. He watched as her walls went up, the vulnerability escaping, as she tensed up, giving him the two-word answer, ‘it is’. He watched as she shrank into herself, possibly not comfortable as she was before, but why would a young girl be out this late?  _

_ “Are you just out for the coyotes to get you or are you waiting for someone?” he asked, curious if she was waiting for a lover. She appeared lonely. She closed her eyes, “I'm sleeping.” _

_ He had never received an answer quite like that one, it made a deep chuckle erupt from him.  _

_ “If you're sleeping, then I'm awake.”  _

_ He realized he felt so content with her, and he didn't even know the woman’s name.  _

_ “I'm Adrien, and what heaven are you from, Angel?” _

_ The charm was laid on thick, he needed to know this girl. She looked to be his age, her eyes dark with circles, lack of sleep, or pain. He wished it wasn't the latter- Adrien didn't condone the abuse women went through in the secrets of their own home. _

_ She had responded, but he couldn't pay attention as he looked at her beautiful face, but he heard a faint “Marinette.” _

_ ‘What a beautiful name’, he thought.  _

_ The picture was fading as the night turned to gray as a pain set in on the night.  _

_ She was waking up _

Marinette awoke, her head pounding as her eyes seemed to scan the room, hoping to find any trace of those dreams. She touched her eyes, they were swollen again, but the cuts on her face had bruised and went down. She tried to recollect the dreams she had, they seemed to be memories. 

From Adrien. His viewpoint and it took Marinette back on the pain that laced the memories.

'How did she have his memories?' she thought, 'She wasn't him'. 

No matter what monster he was, she couldn't stop the union between the families. The union between the Bourgeois and the Agreste families. She remembered her mistake of allowing herself to drink his blood, pondering the thought. She sat up quickly, her head spinning when the realization hit her. Blood brought the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My weekly update is here! I wish i could say i have been productive with this story but I've been in a writer's block- or a block where I just want to read 24/7 and not write.. but I must continue this story.   
> I hope the pov change doesn't mess anyone up, I kept it italics for more guidance, they are memories of Adrien.   
> leave any comments and thank you for reading.


	8. reaching for the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty work at its finest

Marinette crept down the same stairs that seemed to be loud even during the day. She closed the door behind her, sticking a piece of wood to block the lock from clicking back into place. After her Uncle’s outburst, she realized he had forgotten to lock the door in his haste to leave. To take his anger out on the rest of the castle, in short words. She set her plan in motion, using her hearing to wait out the last of the late-night servants that scattered to finish the few preparations for the celebration. She dressed in her darkest nightgown, dirt from the floor of the tower caused it to turn a dark gray; She hoped to blend into the night of the castle. She didn't put shoes on, as she never did unless needed, the heels would have been too loud.

Marinette paused as she stood at the top of the stairs, beginning her slow descent to the bottom below. To her luck, each of her footsteps seemed to calm the old wood beneath her, as if they knew how innocent she was. Her inspirational chants were failing her as she felt the need to turn back. The need to let her Uncle take over and continue the path to power he was dead set on. A grimace set on her face, the pain still visible of her recent punishment in bruises, as she longed for the day when he didn't exist.

Marinette continued down the set of stairs, anger coursing through her veins as she knew that letting him get away with this was wrong, this was for her parents. Her hands shook as she held on tightly to the wooded rail in her right hand as if it was going to help her. Each step caused an ache in her body as she neared the large door. Her hand gripping the doorknob, the intricate gold twisted into vines as it wrapped around the door. The only beautiful part of entering the tower, she found to believe. 

Her Uncle had removed all of her father’s adventure belongings that resided in the tower. All the globes with little pins of where he traveled. The exotic masks he always brought back to terrify his small daughter, As if he didn't want to see the aftereffect of his responsibility. The death of her parents in his hands, blood dripping on another's hand. The people he paid and failed to kill her. Marinette, Princess of the Dupan-Cheng castle. 

She pushed on the handle, slowly guiding it open as she peaked her head down the silent hallway. She didn't hear footsteps, no murmurings of the servants, nothing. Just silence that seeped into her heart as she put one foot in front of the other, pulling the path to her Uncle’s room from her brain. She turned left, as she trailed her hand along the painted walls. The temperature seemed to drop as she neared the room, the paint chipped around his door as small little scratch marks were embedded into the wood of the frame. This was her parent's room, the only worthy room of the castle he took. Memories of the tainted girls wouldn’t have begun in this room, the evil laughs that she had heard so many times, erupt from his body. Maybe it was to taunt her, to tell her that she had nothing and he had everything. Maybe it was to fill the void of his own disappointment, taking over others to make himself feel better at his advances. 

Marinette didn’t want to think about the perfect life he lived before realizing he wouldn’t get the power he wanted. The selfish person he became in his journey to kill those above him. She could imagine some of the common people living to see the day when the higher caste is torn down, she felt sympathy for those under his torment and those that mistreated their people. She could imagine that some of them wanted her dead, and maybe she wanted herself dead but her main focus was the door that led to the path to her freedom. To the people's freedom. 

She tested the wood, twisting the ruined knob until it made a quiet click, telling her it was unlocked. She held her breath as she pushed the door open, letting the hinges do most of the work as she let the door follow its path. Her view of the room was clear. The paint was gone, splatters of red laced the walls as the large bed in the middle of the room contained the large sleeping man. Her Uncle. He seemed to be in a deep sleep as she ventured cautiously into the room, the tile chipped and cracked as she could feel the cold texture under her feet. Marinette noticed the cracked door to the study, one lonely candle almost out of life as it let a sliver of light trickle into the room. Her chest hurt, seeing the room at its worst, seeing it be the home of something so evil. She glanced towards her Uncle once more, his chest with even breaths and she turned to walk into the study. 

Her hands touched the doors, pushing one open, as she took another look to make sure he was asleep. She waited for what felt like hours, to make sure no little sound would disturb the sleeping bear, before entering the study. Marinette noticed papers were everywhere, red marks and maps lined the desk in the corner of the room. Her father had taught her to read a map, showing her the different kingdoms and telling her about each family that ruled them. She assumed that what her Uncle had labeled was each of the fallen kingdoms, those that either married off their children or were attacked by the rebels. She looked at the small papers tacked next to the red, the notes of dates and times. Each coded to her Uncle but she could see beneath the lines. The red was the families he paid to be taken over, the dates were his firsts, and his most recent, the Agreste family, was in red. His next take over to his success. She moved on from the maps, taking a peek at her Uncle, still sleeping sound as ever as she walked towards the desk. Letters covered the oak desk, handwritings that looked like chicken scratch and large writings were sent back and forth. 

She took notice in a letter sent by the large handwriting, the smallest length that she could tell. 

“ **They said it wasn’t enough. I can't help you.”**

Marinette set the letter back into its place, her heart racing at all the possibilities that it could mean, but to her Uncle the only one made sense. Money. He couldn't provide enough for the reinforcements he needed. Her Uncle was going to crash the celebration and take out the Agreste family. 

“Why not the Bourgeois family?” she thought. She realized she spent too long in the study, speeding up her footsteps to peek around the door. Thankfully, he was still asleep, as she could see his mass that couldn't be faked with the one pillow he was sleeping on. She closed the door back so the small sliver of light still remained filling the room before suddenly going out. The wick must’ve gone out. She needed to hurry. 

Marinette neared his side of the best, a cup of a dark substance lay spilled on the nightstand. She leaned down to smell it, wafting the cup so whatever it was wouldn't take effect on her. It smelt of herbs, she quickly realized it was a sleeping concoction, and she would use its strong ability to her advantage. Leaning onto her knees, she took his wrist in her hands. Her heart-stopping as he unconsciously adjusted the covers, his hands still in her hands. She waited for him to settle down, the concoction still in his system. She pressed her fangs to his wrist, breaking the skin and taking one long slow drag of blood from his body. She kept her attention on his face as she took another, and another. Soon breaking away from his wrists to gag on the vile essence that flowed through his body. Marinette felt she had enough to get the memories, and she stood up, suddenly becoming dizzy and she put her hands on her knees to steady herself. “The concoction must've hit my bloodstream,” she realized. 

She swayed as she tried to quietly exit the room, her hand on the door as she pulled it towards her, turning the knob so she could put the latch herself. The quiet noise set her blood on fire, as she darted, her vision blurry as she took the turns to her tower, her feet slapping on the floor. Her hands were dragging along the walls as she felt the cracked door beneath her fingertips. Slightly opening it, she slipped into the stairway, closing it behind her as she ran up the stairs on all fours. Her mind was slipping away slowly as the sleeping agent coursed into the veins. She could feel it near her heart. Taking the piece of wood out, she closed it back into place after entering the dirty room, the breath she didn't realize she was holding exhaled strongly. 

She felt out of her body, her hands felt numb as she laid onto the bed, her heart coursing a slow pace as sleep overcame her body. The need to stay awake any longer losing against the concoction. 

_ “Youll get your money when you complete the job,” her Uncle said. His hands tightening on the desk that was covered in papers. He was staring at the man before him, anger lacing his words.  _

_ “She is just a girl, Wang. I don't understand why she is so important to you to kill if she lives here,” the man spoke. “I just want my money.”  _

_ He huffed, his top hitting the boiling point “, you'll get your money when you take them out.” _

_ “They aren't going to accept wang, you've already asked for too much with no pay. They expect more and I'm not taking the downfall. You pay for them yourself. I took out the parents, I killed them for you so you could get in this position and now you want more.” he said. “Do it yourself.” _

_ “Josh,” her Uncle said, “do not disrespect me, I own you.”  _

_ The man, Josh, lunged after Wang, their scuffle quick as a knock on the door sounded. Wang straightened his coat, glaring at josh as he handed him the papers, opening the door.  _

_ Seeing who it was, with a smile, “Hello Adrien.” _

_ …….. _

_ His hands worked furiously as he waited outside the castle, the screams had died down since it first started. The attack he ordered on his sister's castle. Wang could feel numbness seeping into his knees as he crouched behind the bush awaiting the news.  _

_ The rebels left, carrying girls in their arms, their evil laughs breaking the tension as they didn't notice his presence near them. Wang only stood, making himself noticeable when he noticed the caption coming out carrying his sister and her husband's head in each hand. He continued to walk up to the man, the tail of blood following the captain like a tail.  _

_ “Where is the girl?” wang asked.  _

_ “We couldn't find her, we assumed she was taken by the rebels after her mother was caught.”  _

_ “I wanted proof that they were gone, and you're telling me that she may be alive, and not dead like I paid for her to be!”  _

_ “Sir, you still have the power, the castle is yours for the taking,” the Captain said. _

Marinette awoke, a heavy sheen of sweat covered her cheeks as she realized last night went to her advantage. Recollection of her Uncle’s memories floated into her mind, fueling the planning she needed to put into action during the celebration. Her heart ached for her parents, the betrayal they weren't aware of, the betrayal she didn't know of until recently. His blood would stain the floor, and his reign would be cut short. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my update! I hope that you all are excited that we are nearing the finale, the end of the story and I can finally put this story under completed! Also, I predicted I would be busy tomorrow, so I am posting this early.  
> comment on your thoughts.


	9. hands bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets fitted, and memories are in store.

Marinette held her aching head as she laid still on her hard bed. The sounds of the buzzing servants, the pots and pans filtering into Marinette’s strong hearing. She groaned, remembering what was to come in close days. The real celebration. Adrien would place the large rock onto Chloe’s pale, thin phalange that hadn’t seen the light of day. She wasn’t required to lift anything heavy, not the weight of the world, not the burden of the family. Marinette felt her heart sink, the thought of seeing Adrien holding her hand, kissing her lips, even the thought of the night after, gave her chills and bile. Marinette didn’t like celebrations, even marriage parties. She didn't even remember her birthday, just that the weather turned cold, the wind harsher than the memories that clouded her mind. The trees gave their leaves away as if it was Marinette with her heart. 

Her Uncle had ridiculed her as he repeated over and over that she would remain stuck in such a hell hole. She couldn't have forgotten such a “Memorable” event, as her Uncle put it is, “A way to rid her family of generations,” and “The chance for the Agreste family to rule the kingdom with Uncle as their right hand.” He drilled into her, forcing her into the ridiculous tailor measurements, they had gotten bigger since then, showing that the new human blood had given her some skin. She had been poked, prodded, and pulled in the hands of multiple humans as her Uncle busied himself with the secret plans of his rebellion. Bile rose into the back of her throat as she struggled to swallow the disgust that this human was in her family. The memories haunting her eyes. Someone so malicious, vile, and perverted. His past intentions of murder and his future wishful reign made her hands clench in anger. 

He deserved to die for his actions, for her mom, her dad, her pain, and starvation. Her monstrosity of an origin. He wanted someone to torture, to play within pain, to express himself to levels. Her head spun as Marinette leaned up against the door, taking deep breaths. She felt her fangs elongate as the hunger and hatred got to Marinette, the flashing memories like thunder in a stormy sky. The thoughts doomed her as sweat formed on her brow, her chest ached feeling sharp pains stabbing her lungs. Her vision blackened.

_His hands were twisted in her hair, yanking and pulling as he drug her up the stairs into the tower. She could feel the single hairs pulling harder than others, making her eyes water and a headache bloom. Her black eyes had long since disappeared, her fangs retracted like a hand to a hot surface, quick and fearful. She wasn't aware of what she had become, she hadn't retained the memories of the rest of her parents death. The darkness that she blocked away, into a secret filing cabinet full of feelings she was beaten not to feel. Her Uncle pulled her hair harder as he continued to pull her upward, the tears free-flowing and making bullets onto the wooden stairs._

_“You monster,” he sneered, “you don't deserve the tears, you deserve to burn. You failure!”_

_A small cry of pain was his response as he yanked her hair upward as a last attempt to get her up the stairs. She heard the metal clashing of a key, the creaking of the old door that you couldn't hear sounds from the inside, and she was suddenly being drug again, her neck muscles tensing at the pain. Her scalp felt numb, as her heart did. She had soon realized his treatment towards her was genuine, he hated her._

_It started with not allowing time outside, the freedom she had slipped under her fingers, as she soon resided behind closed doors. Her smooth freckled skin had dulled, leaving a gray sheen as her lack of sun gave her a grave appearance. Her Uncle soon then stopped providing food. Real and blood. Her breakfast was moved from 8 am to 12 pm- then never when she realized that she couldn't talk to any servants with a locked door between them._

_But her weakness proved to be his strength as he was lifting her by hair like she was a measly chicken. Her lack of food gave her no strength against the fat man. Soon she was thrown onto a pile of hay, knocking over antiques from her past. When her parents were alive._

_“You will stay here, and you will die here,” he said, slamming the door until she heard the lock click and her throbbing scalp in time with her heart._

Marinette forgot where she was, her hands felt numb as she moved her fingers to regain the circulation in them. 

“I must've fallen asleep,” she thought.

The nightdress she wore was soaking, her pale body shining through the fabric. The nightmare of her life in the castle seemed to be never-ending as she relieved it every day. The empty room was once full of trinkets and trunks, Marinette looked around imagining the pink and purple surrounding her. Her Uncle had come and taken everything out of the room, leaving her screams and blood tattered in the wall, haunting her at night when the moon came out and the leaves swayed against the wind. Her chest was still heaving, her hands shaking at the memory of her final entrapment, her pain and suffering resided in the room. The shackles beside her bed, the sound they made when they rattled against the floor, her nerves revving up when the sound matched with punishments she had been accused of. The blood-spattered against the wall in a brown splatter, the old blood smelling of a metallic stench. The memory of the hitting and the pain made Marinette recoil her arms against herself, turning onto her side as the hunger pains soared through her. 

Marinette jumped suddenly when a hard knock sounded on the door, her quiet whisper of a “Who is it?” barely audible throughout the oak door. 

“It's your seamstress,” her Uncle yelled, she heard the sound of a key clicking the lock and opening the door.

The seamstress aghast when she saw my condition, she wasn't the same one, the sweet old lady who had provided me rolls when she took in my sharp ribs. This one was young, vulnerable, and her face green at my appearance. She was just his type. 

Marinette watched as her Uncle came over, his evil hand shooting out to grab forcefully onto her hand, and pulled her up to face the seamstress. 

“She will make you a dress for the celebration of the Agreste’s,” he turned to face the young seamstress, “And it will be made to my liking just as God made you miss,” he winked, and I felt disgusted and hatred overthrow my need for food. She smiled and faced her face downward. Marinette could tell how uncomfortable she was, but she had no strength to fight her Uncle anymore. 

Her Uncle soon left the room, winking at the woman and glaring at me, as she gestured towards the podium. Marinette wobbled over, her back hunched at the thought of being put on the spot, just as she was the last celebration. The woman wrapped the tape measure around her hips, bust, and arms. She was spewing ideas for dresses, her mindset on a rich red silk fabric as she dropped it across Marinette's shoulders. The woman nodded an affirmative, noting off complexion notes, and mumblings of length. She then quickly moved, sitting the fabric on the floor, and cut out the shapes of Marinette’s figure, pinning them together, as Marinette followed her movements. Marinette would give it to her, she was fast. She must've been in a hurry to escape the castle and she couldn't blame the young seamstress.

Marinette's home used to radiate confidence and joy, now it oozes venom and confinement. Her Uncle had changed everything about her home, from the colors of the walls to the plaques of her parents' names laid into the floor. He had them busted up and quickly replaced with his emblem. He named the castle is his name, asserting his dominance for all the enemies to see, and the servants. He managed to lead with fear rather than peace, and agreements. His effect on people was malicious, and Marinette felt it. The young seamstress felt it as she stressed over the sewing machine, her brow furrowed as Marinette moved back to her hay bed. 

The sun slowly set as Marinette continued to stare at the young woman, she was now adding accessories, rubies, diamonds, and Marinette couldn't tell what the dress would turn into. The woman adjusted the dress in her lap for the last time and stood, holding the dress up and ushering Marinette to the pedestal. 

The fabric was smooth, as it slid down her body. The neckline plunged down just above her belly button, as the rest of the fabric smoothed out past her legs in a red train on the floor. It was beautiful with the fabric gathered horizontally along her bust and arms. She felt beautiful, and the light from the jewels flickered against the setting sun, the oranges of the sky bleeding into the room. She felt on fire. Her Uncle would not let her wear this. 

“He will not like this,” Marinette said, her voice kind, but wary. The young seamstress smiled, “He looks like he needs to be put in his place. It's what you can do to regain your rightful place.” 

Marinette nodded. “How do you plan to convince him otherwise about the dress?” she curiously asked. 

“I have a backup dress I made for myself and it turned out wrong, it'll be useful to your situation. Young Adrien informed me to take the job,” her sudden words of Adrien stunned Marinette for a second. The words went, as she felt her heart flutter. 

“Will you be there?” 

“No,” she said,” but I'll be waiting for the right heir.” 

The young seamstress motioned for Marinette to take off the dress as she placed it in the special bag, behind a fluffy pink dress that hid it perfectly. The seamstress left Marinette in silence as her thoughts consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because I can, and I've finally finished writing the story. I hope you enjoy reading the close ending to MFLIOAP!!


	10. hands bleeding, hearts beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is sent on an errand

Marinette pried the bars open. Her heart raced as she hoped Adrien would be at the tree, so she could inform him of the new information she had retained. She didn't busy herself with feeding tonight, she got enough of her Uncles vile blood to fill herself for the next couple of days. Marinette realized that human blood lasted longer in her system rather than animals, but she didn't want to become the monster she was made out to be, she didn't want to cave in to her Uncle's demise. 

She jumped down, her hands never seeming to stop their shaking motion as she felt the grass beneath her. The soft feeling of the earth amazed her but she couldn't stop to admire the wildflowers that laced the acres. She couldn't stop to admire the sounds of the grass against the wind, the rhythm set in her bones. How she wished to dance and become the innocent grass. She couldn't stop to lurk among the shadows, studying the innocent mice that scurried along, whispering their soft squeaks. 

She ran, feeling the wind in her dark hair, feeling it brush past her ears as if telling her he was there. Calling her to the tree. Her nightgown twisted between her legs, the white fabric catching dirt along the edges as she grabbed it with her hands to carry the thin linen. Marinette’s heart rejoiced as she saw the tree in the distance, nearing closer as she pushed her legs faster. Her eyes focused on the looming shadow draped across her branch, and she huffed using the wind to push her faster. She noticed the shadow turn, jumping down from the branch as if to wait for her arrival, arms open wide. 

She released her hold on her dress, smiling when she saw the blonde hair and arms wide. She laughed, latching herself onto him and he wrapped them around her, warmth filling her heart as she gazed into his eyes. She almost forgot what she needed to tell him, and the errand she needed him to complete for her. 

“It worked,” she said. 

“What worked?” Adrien asked, guiding her to sit on the branch as he cradled her against him. 

“My Uncle’s memories, I got memories from you after I drank your blood, so I decided to try it. He planned it, you were right, Adrien,” she said. Her chest ached, she could finally tell him. 

“What did you see?” he asked, curiosity peaking. 

“He was speaking with a man about me, the man wanted his money and then you appeared. And he was there, lurking, while his goons raided the castle. This, Josh man, cut my parents head off,” she cried. Adrien held her hands in his, her stomach unsettling. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” he said. 

“I need you to do something for me,” she said. She waited till Adrien nodded before continuing. “I need poison and I need it before the celebration.” 

She watched his face contort in confusion, before nodding. She knew his morals were ticking away in his head, debating on the betrayal of his father, or saving the kingdom from tyranny.

“I know a place.”

**///////////////////////**

Adrien entered the store, the old man he expected to see was replaced with a tall lanky man, accompanied by a small woman. He walked up to the desk, Adrien noticing his height surpassed the man before him. 

“Where is master fu?” he asked. The woman was busying herself behind the counter, rearranging the items among the store. 

“He is out for lunch, we are watching the store until he gets back. I'm Plagg and that is Tikki,” Plagg pointed to the small woman waving at them from across the store. 

“what do you need?” Plagg asked. 

Adrien pondered. He recalled Marinette’s words,  _ a poison that doesn't smell but takes effect in minutes.  _ “I need a poison,” he said. Plagg’s interest perked up, as he leaned on the counter, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“What do you need?”

“A poison that doesn't smell, but acts quick,” Adrien recanted. 

“We don't sell that here,” Tikki said as she placed herself back behind the counter. Adrien watched as Plagg scoffed. 

“We do, Tikki just doesn't like a little bit of destruction. What do you need it for?” he asked. 

“A friend wants to take down the higher caste system, the old royals, at a celebration,” Adrien said. He didn't feel comfortable saying Marinette’s name among these strangers. 

“And this friend doesn't happen to be Marinette Dupan- Cheng?” a voice said behind him. Adrien turned, finding the short Master Fu back from his lunch. 

“Her Uncle killed her parents and he treats her like a slave, she wants to be free,” Adrien said. He watched Master Fu enter the front desk, turning his back to Adrien as he asked Plagg to reach for certain items. Names he had never heard of, and he hoped was what he needed. 

With bottles in hand, Master Fu combined them together, adding herbs and sprinklings of unknown animals. He finally said a small chant before pouring it into a large container and handing it to Adrien. 

“Smellless, and quick. Just what your Marinette needs.”

“How much?” Adrien asked. He reached into his pocket to pull out the gold. 

“On the house, dear prince. Wang Cheng’s end is enough payment.” Master Fu nodded as Adrien turned and walked out of the store, dread lingering in his heart as he hid what he carried. A poison that could take out his father. 

///////////////

Marinette waited that night, listening to the sounds of the buds skirting along the lake water. The fish making bubbles as splashes of animals enjoying a night swim filled her ears. The moon was large, the crescent giving off light in the late night. The weather was nice, she found. The heat had dissipated, as the cold breeze settled in, her arms crossed over her chest to keep the warmth she kept. She had actually drunk from an animal, needing to look her best for the celebration occurring the next day. She needed her strength to proceed with her plan. 

Her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps, turning her head, she found Adrien holding a jar of liquid, heading her direction. He arrived quicker than she expected, a grimace pulling his feathers down. 

“You got it! What’s wrong?” she asked. Her hands taking the jar away to set it on the ground, taking his face in her hands. 

“This will kill my father too won’t it?” 

Marinette sighed in sympathy, “I can't prevent it,” she said. 

Adrien shook his head, regaining his posture, “This is the only way I can be free. I can marry who I choose and live my life how I choose. We are getting rid of the caste.”

Marinette smiled. “It will work, and we will both be free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my early weekly update! I'm so ready to reveal the end of the story, even though most know what will go down. enjoy the chapter!


	11. and kisses stolen under the light of tyranny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

The next morning arrived too quickly. Her Uncle was barking orders, as Marinette stood aloof, watching the servants, red-faced, and sweaty, run around carrying supplies and food. She had visited the kitchen earlier in the night, mixing the poison in the wine that would be drunk by the higher people. Specifically for the trio. Marinette knew the servants wouldn't dare drink the cups, she left a note telling them not to do so, written in the handwriting of her Uncle in hope that they would listen. 

She followed the streamers lined the ceiling in their gold manner, reflecting the many white candles that followed even the deepest corners of the room. The nostalgia fazed the room, like the sweet smell of bread in the morning. She could hear the laughter, the sweet music of the latest instrumental band, and the sounds of heels confidently making their sounds on the marble. The extravagant dresses gave the knowledge of the classes, much higher up shown by the indigo and silk, smooth under the light, the jewels sparkling in the candlelight. Romance and champagne floated in the air, as Marinette gave remembrance to the longing in her chest to spend her life with a lover. The embrace of the room felt homely, but her Uncle had managed to give it a false interpretation. The room seemed stiff, almost choking, as the environment was not as welcoming. It was alarming, and perfect for the occasion of the disaster. Disaster for tonight.

Marinette felt useless, she wasn't allowed to play any part in this celebration that participated in invisible notations. Her Uncle had rendered her unable to physically do anything, except look pretty to continue the facade of a perfect family. Marinette felt hatred deep into her bones, her hands shook, and she raised her hands and placed them on the handrail for stability. No one batted an eye at her meek appearance because they knew that they'd be in the same place as Marinette. Being punished for being alive. 

But the main punishment tonight would be required to dance with Adrien. His strong embrace, his scent, wrapped around Marinette’s head, as the memory of his presence would render her difficult. Nothing could happen between them, he deserved money, Adrien deserved normalcy against his bristle life. His memories still felt fresh in her mind, his laughter mixed with hers, as the ability to see his perspective was inspiring. Her heart longed to be with him, the heartache cracking with every step down the stairs Marinette took. Her Uncle eyed her from afar, his malevolent eye followed by a sneer, but soon disappeared while he focused on a new objective. King Bourgeois. His arrival was unnoticed by Marinette in her deep thought. 

She neared them, close enough to hear the information being passed between the two swine. Their eyes trained on each other, the trust vanished among then as the two stances tensed up. Their shoulders tight and drawn, her Uncle's arms crossed against the fake cane he carried. He claimed “ it gave him more of a powerful stance, as well to beat the monsters living in this house,” or known as, herself. They noticed her standing near the door, and quickly rushed over into the office for a closed conversation.

She hoped the plan would go accordingly, Adrien had delivered letters in the old tree, stored in an owl hole, as her captivity gave her reason for escape. Adrien never showed up, always just the letters she stumbled upon when climbing down the tree. She had almost fallen, except for the hole she had latched onto, the impact of the tree rocking the bones in her knees, when she discovered the letter. His chicken scratch handwriting, fluid, and transparent in the spots where old rainwater lay, read his planned time. Adrien had been studying the castle at night, the routine of the guards, and he knew where the head of the families would gather during the dances. Marinette knew the dress would keep eyes on her, but her ability to slink away at her own will was a skill learned during her time at the castle. The backways, trap doors, and old hallways gave her an advantage but not to the Tower, the only disadvantage to the secrets of the dark. 

Her Uncle was still under the facade that the princess dress, the seamstress formed, was the main dress Marinette would be wearing but what he didn't know was that behind it was still the new dress she'd made that fit her body. The seamstress kept it in her room, the maids coming in to make sure it was clean in time to keep the cleanliness of her dirty room, while they distracted her Uncle with his perverted ways. Marinette promised herself that she would give these maids each a sum of money for what they endured. 

Their torture mentally and physically, with their financial tie to the castle, gave Marinette sympathy for the poor girls who were only trying to support their family. She knew if she had been in the position, she'd do the same. She’d do anything to have her parents back instead of the pain that left a gaping hole in her heart. 

Marinette heard brisk footsteps behind her, the sounds of heaving breaths turned her around. A servant girl, with dark brown hair and a small button nose, looked flushed from the running. She stopped placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath before speaking. 

“Your Uncle wishes you to begin getting ready, the ladies are in your room and he requests for you to wear the mask.”

The mention of her “room” made Marinette’s stomach drop. The hell had sunk into her bones, it wasn't even a room- it was an attic for her father's exploration knacks. Where he stored the things that dusted easily and society considered useless. He hid those pieces away, coming up on a good day to relive the adventures of other lands. He lived his life while Marinette had hers wasted away. Her heart fell at the remembrance of her family, her Uncle ruining the future she had planned before her. 

For his potential gain.

But tonight was the night he realized she was stronger than before. 

Marinette let the servant excuse herself, her eyes following as she quickly scurried down the hall and into the darkness. Marinette started for the door leading to the attic, her footsteps echoing against the cold rock. She could hear the rustling of fabrics and makeup landing on the table, the door cold on her hand. Their hushed voices nearing when she opened the door, entering the room. It looked odd to be coming in from this direction, the room seemed to have a hidden life, a hidden soul that needed to be released. 

Marinette would set it free. 

She sat in the chair, their hands pulling her every which way, twisting her hair into braids. Her face pinched and pulled into different directions, her skin felt loose and tight. She felt powerful as she looked into the mirror, her eyes darkened with smokey shadows, her cheeks contoured with dark brown, they peeked their eyes at her dress. Her hair was braided and curled in an arrangement down her back, diamonds placed delicately to give extra shine. Their faces in shock with the scandalous fabric pieced together to make Marinette's dress, something no woman thought to wear especially during an engagement celebration. Marinette had forgotten how the dress felt against her skin. the red silk almost a second skin as it flared lightly down the bodice. She felt like blood, her pale skin stood out, the dark contrasting nicely.

Her body seemed odd to retain what fat she had from the blood, her curves hit hard from the starvation but she still looked normal. The advantages of a monster life. She noticed her collar bones were defined, but her luck with her breasts made the dress easier to wear. The worry of a slip didn't fit anywhere in her mind like the worry of their plan working. She could feel the strings of music beneath her feet, the voices of attendants drifting up the stairs like a soft melody. She stood shakily in the heels, her ankles struggling to walk confidently and stress about the event. They had a mind of their own at this point. The servants all scattered past her to continue their way down the hallway to the ballroom. Dirty glances from those walking the same way, their noses stuck in the air as if they ran every business they walked into. The women stood aghast, the men with hungry looks in their eyes. Disgusting dirty looks, just like their disgusting dirty fingers. 

She finally arrived at the doorway, the golden room lit up with thousands of candles as women and men from all over shone with their jewelry and expensive dresses. Walking slowly to the doorway, and entering the room, she felt her nerves rise into her throat- she couldn't go through with this. The couple in front of her stood still as the announcer called their names, everyone turning to pay their respects by clapping and turning back to their drinks. Marinette took notice of the many servants carrying dozens of glasses, many of the women taking 2 at a time. She hadn't noticed it was her turn to walk up the stairway until she heard a loud cough from behind her, shaking her out of her thoughts. 

Marinette looked at the announcer and smiled a deceiving smile, and watched as his hungry eyes devoured her maliciously. His voice was loud against the many voices as he called, “Marinette Dupan-Cheng,” and his eyes following her as she walked down. The eyes of the attendees went wide at her attire, her nerves swam in her head but she managed to maintain a confident stride and she swayed her hips to get a drink. The servants blushed and scurried to please the many impatient. 

She met eyes with her Uncle, her attire blocked from a large small man ogling the woman in front of him. Her Uncle’s eyes went dark with anger as he noticed her, the hatred making her hands shake. She longed to kill him, her hands would soak in the blood, reminiscing in this celebration. Both him and Gabriel Agreste. She wondered where Adrien was, and as if a sudden wish, she turned quickly at the announcement of his name… followed by Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe's dress was as bright as the sun, the yellow washing her skin out, her makeup too dark making her hair look green in the light. She eyed Adrien, his black suit tailored to fit his perfect body, the yellow tie making the gold flecks in his eyes stand out. He looked so distant, his eyes staring off into the distance as Chloe pulled on his arm and dragged her hand down his arm. He looked uncomfortable but those who noticed turned a blind eye. He was marrying Chloe Bourgeois and those who knew the family knew to keep quiet. It was the way of the caste.

She turned, making sure to not let herself watch them descend the stairs. Their entwined hands are almost disgusting to look at. She could feel eyes on her, the kind that burned holes into her revealed back, that sent shivers down her spine as she turned to see Adrien. She could feel the eyes of the other raking down her arms, the makeup used to cover the scars and bruises over the years of torture. 

She noticed his eyes go dark, his bright emerald eyes almost a forest color as his eyes raked down her body from head to toe. His smile perked up on the side of his face, a smile that reached his eyes unlike those that he was throwing out at everyone he saw tonight. She followed his chest as he continued to stalk towards her, following the lines of her sternum and breasts. 

“You look ravishing, this shouldn't be allowed,” he simply said, reaching past her to grab a flute. 

“Had to make an entrance somehow,” she shrugged, she lowered her voice, “Are you ready for the plan?” 

“Born ready,” he said and guided her to the dance floor. The loud instrumental music would cover their conversation completely. 

“Chloe looks excited to finally be getting that ring,” she said, malice lacing her voice. Adrien stared into her eyes, so deep she thought he could enter her thoughts. 

“You know I don't want to be in this situation,” he said, his hands tightening in the right places around her waist. She felt electricity in his fingertips that brushed against bare skin. 

“It can't happen with my Uncle in the picture, you know he has to be gone. He’s taken so much from me,” she twirled into him as she danced against his chest, his arms so warm and inviting. She wished she could stay here forever; 

“We get the drink and give it to both of them, it'll be okay,” he said, and he stopped as the music ended at an abrupt chorus. 

“Excuse me, Miss Escort, what are you doing dancing with my Fiance?” she squealed. 

Marinette smiled, evilly, “Exactly what it looks like.”

Chloe turned red as she stomped her feet, grabbing Adrien by the hand to leave her at the dancefloor. Marinette chuckled. 

“ _ Pathetic _ ,” she thought.

She suddenly heard the sounds of trumpets, next to the loud footsteps of her Uncle, Gabriel, and the head councilman. 

“Good evening, thank you for attending this wonderful celebration of two lovebirds,” he waved his hands towards the couple standing by the foot table. 

“And their time of marriage. Please dance and enjoy yourselves until the ceremony.” 

Marinette took this as an opportunity to grab the drink, and hand the servant the money as she watched the young woman hand her Uncle the drink. She walked closer, lurking in the shadows as she watched him down the drink in one swallow. One poisonous swallow.

As time went on, and the people danced, she watched her Uncle become slow with his movements, one could say drunk even as he took a seat at the table along with the other hundred attendees. 

“Today we have Adrien, and C-Chloe, getting m-married, take a toast to their long lives or something like that,” as he raised his glass. His hand shook, spilling champagne on the table in drops. Those snickered at his short and blunt toast and those downed two more flutes in the process as Adrien and Chloe stood at the table, and Adrien placed the ring onto her finger. An unappealing sight to Marinette. 

She heard the groan of her Uncle, turning her attention back onto him as she walked over to him. He was holding his head, his eyes squinted in pain as she neared him. 

“Are you okay Uncle, do you need to be excused?” she asked, plastering the fake smile all over her face. 

“I don't know what's wrong with me,” he slurred, his voice so distant as he fell onto the floor, the gasps of the guests reminding her of where she was. 

She leaned close to his ear as his breath went jagged, in short spurts, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“You got what was coming to you, bastard. Rot in hell,” she said quietly as she brought a small amount of blood to her mouth. The metallic taste was almost as good as chocolate as she hid her movements from the viewers. The soon gathered around her as she began her fake cries, the sounds of more gasps as Gabriel Agreste and Bourgeois dropped dead onto the floor. Their blood staining the floor that meticulously cleaned. The women and their large dresses ran for the door, crying “poison” and the men followed quickly. Those who drank the wine, fell, continuing the pool. The servants hurried to rid the room of the bodies, their faces lit up with secret joy, and Marinette watched their failed attempts at hiding their smiles. 

Adrien comforted a crying Chloe, her makeup streaming down her face as Adrien called for a carriage to take her away. The empty promises he made to Chloe filled the quiet room. Everyone had seemed to filter out, the servants being themselves as Marinette bent down to his neck, sinking her fangs into the vile tasting neck of her Uncle. She felt the thick liquid course through her veins as she hastily stood up to walk towards the door. 

“Those here and those in the kitchen,” she called loudly. She noticed them pool in, fear set in the eyes. “Time of pain and ruin is over, we are going to make this family name known for what it was known before- Family.”

The multitude of claps erupted for the happy servants, a few whistles as they all cried, she felt the freedom fill the room. 

Hands wrapped around her waist as she was pulled back against a warm body. His scent filled her senses as a smile spread across her face.

“It's over,” she whispered, “and no one suspects a thing.”

“I guess they saw it coming,” he said and spun her around, his eyes dipping to her lips and followed her torso. 

“What about Chloe,” she whispered.   
“I ended the engagement as she entered the carriage, she went home in tears but she will find a better suitor. I have what I want,” he said as he pulled her closer, ignoring those staring. “I have you,” 

She could feel the sparks jumpstart her heart as his lips met hers, her hands entering his soft blonde hair as she pulled herself as close as she could. Making the smallest of measurements disappear to feel the warmth from Adrien. 

Sounds of hoots and clapping filled the room, as Marinette and Adrien broke off, the servants all smiling at the new couple before them. 

She could hear someone shout, “just marry her,” and she laughed. 

“So are you going to ask?” she chuckled to Adrien.    


“I planned on asking the night I saw you.”

She closed her eyes for the kiss, wanting to remember the moment when she destroyed it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end of MFLIOAP! Thank you for those who stayed along the way and helped me with your comments. I really appreciated it when you all noticed the small mistakes so I could fix them. This was my first long story that wasn't all entirely depressing and Im quite proud. I have another fic on the way and I can't wait to share it when it is completed.


End file.
